James Potter and the Legacy of Cell
by supersaiyan34
Summary: It's been 15 years since the Battle of Hogwarts. Now, James Potter heads off to Hogwarts for his first year, along with his cousin, Bardock, and his new friends. Hogwarts is full of excitement, drama, and lots of homework. But, watch out, James Potter, because things aren't as peaceful as they seem. Sequel to Gohan/ dbz series.
1. Cell's BackUp Plan

**Hi! I'm sorry that I've been busy so slong, but I've been working, and writing my own books, before I could even consider doing this, but I did it! Without further ado, here we go! A whole new cast of friends, new enemies, and exciting new adventures! Without further ado, here's James Potter!**

**Prologue**

**Albania, 15 years ago…**

Cell sat crosslegged in a black room, with his eyes closed. The end was near, he could sense it. But, for him or for Gohan? That much was unclear. At the sound of the door opening, Cell opened his eyes to see Morgana Riddle standing there.

"Father has left for Hogwarts. Shouldn't we be joining him?" She asked curiously. Cell smiled as he stood.

"Soon, my dear. Head out, I'll join you shortly." Morgana nodded.

"It finally ends tonight, my lord. Harry Potter will finaly die… and that stupid girl with him." Cell smirked.

"Yes, my dear. Harry Potter and Gohan Son will die, one way or the other." Cell said with a smile on his face. Morgana smiled as she bowed, and then turned and walked down the hallway. After she was gone, Cell turned and walked down the opposite hallway, before stopping in front of a large white door. At the beckon of his hand, the door slid open, and Cell stepped inside the room. It was largely plain, except for several blinking moniters and a blue tank. Cell smirked as he stepped in front of it and glared at the figure inside it, curled up in the glowing liquid.

"Hmph. Should this battle fail, it will be up to you to finish what we've started. I never leave anything to chance, after all. Even in defeat, I still win." Cell turned to go.

"You will kill them all, and finish what I started." Cell said with a smile as the door shut behind him, leaving the room in darkness.

**Pretty neat, right? This is the start of a brand new adventure! Read and review!**


	2. Party at The Burrow

**Hi! It feels great to be writing this. I have a feeling that we're going to love this! **

**Chapter 1**

James Sirius Potter groaned in his sleep as he rolled over, peacefully at sleep.

"WAKE UP JAMES! Wake up, wake up!" James gasped as he sat up at the sound of knocking at his bedroom door. He groaned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He blinked to see his little sister at the foot of his bed, grinning at him.

"What the heck, Lily?" James sputtered.

"Mum wants you downstairs for breakfast! Come on, we're hungry!" Lily chirped before she ran downstairs. James groaned as he sat up, stretching. He grinned in excitement as he glanced at himself in the mirror. Today was his 11th birthday, which meant that he was going to start at Hogwarts this year, and he was pretty excited about that. He walked downstairs to see his brother and sister sitting at the table while his mother cooked in the kitchen. Kiara was wearing a pink bathrobe, with her messy hair turned back into a ponytail.

"There's my little birthday boy." Kiara smiled as James sat at the table, with a grin on his face. Albus and Lily both looked impatient, eager for food.

"Be patient, guys. James is the birthday boy, he eats first." Kiara smiled as she walked over with a large plate of pancakes. James grinned as she placed the plate in front of him. Then, she pulled out a bottle of Ricardioson's Maple Syrup and poured it onto the pancakes.

"Happy Birthday, James." She smiled as she pecked him on the cheek.

"Thanks mum!" James grinned as he tore into the meal. Kiara chuckled as she placed plates in front of Albus and Lily, getting happy cheers from them as they started stuffing their faces.

"Hey mum, where's dad?" James asked curiously as he wiped his mouth. Kiara chuckled.

"Don't worry, James, he wont miss breakfast. Plus, Uncle Gohan would kill him if he worked overtime on your birthday." Kiara joked, getting roared of laughter from the kids. Almost as if by cue, the sound of the fireplace got their attention. A minute later, Harry walked into the kitchen with a bit of a smirk on his face. He sighed as he kissed Kiara on the cheek, and then plopped into the chair next to James, still dressed in his auror robes. Kiara rolled her eyes in annoyance as she placed a plate in front of him, causing a grin to go across his face.

"God, I love your cooking." He said with a grin. She gave him a nasty look, then nodded at James, causing his eyes to widen.

"Oh! Happy birthday, James." Harry said quickly, causing Lily to giggle.

"Thanks, dad." James said with a grin.

"I can't believe you're eleven years old already. Seems like only yesterday that you were zooming around on your toy broom." Harry chuckled with a goofy grin on his face.

"And breaking my vases at the same time." Kiara added.

"That was Lily." James said quickly, causing her to stick her tongue out at him.

"Lily Veronica Potter!" Kiara scolded as she looked at her daughter, who pouted and crossed her arms. She then turned her attention towards her husband.

"You look exhausted, honey." Kiara commented as she put a plate in front of Harry. He sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

"It's all these raids. It's been 15 years, but we still keep finding dark artifacts that the Death Eaters. And some of them are really dangerous." Harry groaned.

"That's enough about that. Today is about James." Kiara said quickly.

Now, all of you, go get dressed, we have James's birthday party at The Burrow in an hour." Kiara ordered, causing the kids to grin.

"Is Uncle Gohan going to be there?" Albus asked with a grin. Kiara rolled her eyes.

"Yes, and if he's not, I will hex him myself." Kiara said.

"Grampa Goku?" Lily asked. Kiara nodded.

"Enough! Now, get dressed, or I'll take your brooms." Kiara crossed her arms, much to their horror. Harry chuckled as he watched them race upstairs.

"And Lily, put on the dress that me and grandma picked out for you!" Kiara added, getting a groan from Lily.

"You are so evil." Harry grinned as he kissed Kiara. She chuckled lightly.

"That applies to you too, four eyes." She grinned. Around a half-hour later, the family was assembled in the living room. Harry was now dressed in black robed, Kiara and Lily were wearing nice dresses. Kiara's was white, and Lily's was red. She didn't look very comfortable. Albus looked annoyed in his suit, and James had on a simple shirt and Jeans.

"Harry, you take James first. We'll be behind you." Kiara said. Harry nodded as he took James's shoulder and stood in front of the fireplace. He took a handful of soot and tossed it into the fireplace, causing it to flare green.

"The Burrow!" The two stepped in, and stepped out into the Burrow living room. Surprisingly, no one was in it.

"There he is!" they turned to see Bulma come up to them with a huge grin on her face. Bulma had certainly aged a bit since her school days. Her blue hair had faded a bit, and her face had a few wrinkles across it. But, she still seemed as active as ever.

"Hi, Bulma." Harry grinned as he hugged the older woman. Then, the fireplace flared again, and Kiara stepped out with Lily and Albus.

"Hi Aunt Bulma!" Lily smiled as Kiara patted the soot off of her.

"There's my little flower!" Bulma grinned as she pecked Lily on the forehead.

"So, is the party almost ready?" Kiara asked. Bulma nodded

"Oh, we're setting up in the garden, and most of the women are in the kitchen helping Molly cook. The guys are outside, bored out of their minds. Goku, Chi-Chi, and Victoria aren't here yet, and Ron's running late too." Bulma answered with a smirk.

"Where are my grandbabies?" James rolled his eyes as his grandmother came out of the kitchen and started kissing them on the cheeks. Lily giggled as she wiped her cheeks.

"Speaking of your kids, how are they?" Kiara asked with a smile. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Well, Bulla's… well, the usual. She's taking her OWLs this year, and she didn't make prefect. And, she just broke up with another boy. At least she keeps her grades up. She is a Ravenclaw, after all." Bulma chuckled.

"She's just being a teenager, dear. I'm sure you were no different at her age." Molly protested, causing James to snort. He had heard plenty of stories about the young Bulma. She sputtered nervously.

"I see your point." She finally said.

"Don't forget, Trunks was a Gryffindor." Kiara shrugged.

"Yes, and I spent seven years receiving letters about stunts he and Goten pulled off, like setting off a slime bomb in the Slytherin common roon. At least he finally matured." Bulma smiled. James laughed. Kiara give him a nasty look.

"Don't even think about it. If you pull any stupid stunt, I will send you a howler so loud that it will blow your eardrums out." She narrowed her eyes, causing James to gulp.

"Is Trunks still dating Aunt Gabrielle?" Lily asked with an excited smile. Bulma laughed.

"Yes, and Vegeta still hates it. When he isn't complaining, he gives the stare, or just stays in his training room. I have to listen to him complain about how his spawn isn't warrior material." Bulma laughed, before turning back towards James.

"My father used to act the same about Arthur." Molly joked.

"We're going to be done in ten minutes or so. Go have some fun upstairs. We could use an extra pair of hands." Bulma chuckled as she and Molly led Kiara towards the kitchen. Lily and Albus raced up the stairs like bullets. James rolled his eyes as he walked upstairs.

He stopped on the second floor and opened the door to see his cousins Lucy and Pan playing exploding snap.

"You lot look like you're having fun." James joked, causing them to snap up and look at him, grins flashing across their faces.

"Hey!" Lucy gave him a big hug.

"Happy birthday, James!" Pan grinned.

"Thanks, cuz." James chuckled as he sat back on the empty bed. Pan and Lucy were pretty cool, at least to him. Pan had jet black hair and brown eyes, and a few freckles across her face. She was wearing a black shirt with white pants. Pan was a year younger than him, so she'd be going to Hogwarts next year, the same as Lucy. Lucy had light black hair, and blue eyes, that always seemed to have a glint in them.

"I'm looking forward to hearing to whatever crazy mess you get yourself into this year. Break should be interesting." she said with a grin. James sighed.

"Can't believe I have to wait another year. Bardock's been rubbing it in for months now." She muttered.

"Nice to see that your hair grew back, Pan." James added quickly, causing her to blush in embarrassment while Lucy laughed. Two months ago, Pan had been trying some sort of experiment that blew up in her face, and blew chunks out of her hair in the process. She had hidden in her room for a week after that mess.

"Hey, how about when Stacy and Alicia switched her hair moisturizer with pink hair dye?" Lucy and James roared with laughter. That had been hilarious.

"Very funny. You try washing that stuff out." Pan muttered.

"I'd say it was." James turned to see Pan's brother, Bardock, step through the door with a smirk on his face. James grinned.

"Happy birthday, cuz." The two hugged each other and laughed. Bardock was James's cousin, and one of his best friends. They did a lot together, including training. He had shaggy black hair, and a bit of muscle on his arms. He had gotten his dad's black eyes as well. His birthday had been a month ago, which had been rather festive. Except for the brawl that erupted between Goku and Vegeta. That had been hilarious.

"Sorry I took so long, I was busy beating Albus in Galactic Battles 3. I think Ariana and Lily are playing in Uncle Percy's room. Her hair's yellow today. Oh, and Bulla, Victorie, and Marron are in Mum's old room, so do not go in there. " He grinned.

"Still trying to figure out how that works." Lucy frowned.

"I think it's based on her mood." Pan shrugged.

"I wish they'd finish cooking already, I'm starving." Bardock sighed.

"You're always hungry! It's as annoying as your hair!" Pan countered. Then, a loud growl roared through the room, causing them all to blink. James realized that the roar was coming from Pan's stomach. She flushed red in embarrassment as the others laughed.

"Now who's hungry?" Lucy snorted.

"Shut it!" Pan snapped with a red face.

"And that's one of the things I like about not being a saiyan. I'm not hungry all the time. Plus, I don't have a tail." Lucy shrugged.

"What? Having a tail is awesome!" Bardock protested. James frowned as he looked at his own, wrapped around his waist.

"Oh really?" Then, Lucy reached out and squeezed Bardock's tail, causing him to gasp and fall to the ground. Pan laughed while James chuckled.

"She's got you there." She pointed out. Bardock grunted.

"Not funny!" he snarled. Lucy laughed as she let go of Bardock's tail.

"At least we can turn super saiyan." He smirked as he stood up. Lucy snorted.

"No you can't. Not without a lot of training, anyway. I heard that Uncle Gohan had to train for years to do it." She smirked.

"And hopefully, you wont need to." They all whirled to see Gohan standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face. James grinned. He loved Uncle Gohan. His face had a few scars on it from his battle days, and his wand was holstered in his belt. His hair was short and croppy, but he still kept a smile on his face. And, they had all grown up listening to Uncle Gohan's stories. He loved to tell them during the holidays, despite the fact that it really annoyed the rest of the relatives.

"Hi daddy!" Pan smiled. James rolled his eyes.

"Happy birthday, James. Man, you've grown up. Hard to believe how big you lot are getting. Oh, and it's chow time!" Gohan laughed, getting cheers in response. Five minutes later, James found himself sitting at a large table outside the Burrow. Sitting to his left was Lucy, and Albus was on his right. And, there were plenty of other faces at the table. Bulla was sitting near the end, looking around with a bored look on her ace. Bulla looked exactly like her mother, except she was wearing a blue dress, and was much younger. Trunks gave James a quick wave from across the table with Gabrielle. Even James had to admit, Gabrielle was beautiful, with her almost silver hair flowing down her back. Trunks chuckled as he gave James a wave. He seemed really different from the crazy teenager that used to babysit James. Bill and Fleur were sittng next to them, and were taking to each other. Bill still had slashes across his face that had supposedly come from Cell himself. Uncle Goten thought that they made Bill look like a badass. Aunt Ginny was sitting next to Gohan near the head of the table, giving him a smile, before turning towards Ariana, the youngest of Bardock's siblings. She looked very much like Ginny, except her hair was a bright yellow and her eyes were blue. Next to her was her brother Gomen. Unlike the rest of his siblings, his hair was a bright red, like that of his mother and uncles, but he had black eyes like his father. It was an interesting combination. He kept his hair short, unlike Bardock, but his face was freckle free. Marron was sitting by her parents, and looked slightly out of place with her yellow robes. Marron was a Hufflepuff, and in her 7th year. Killin's hair had gone grey, but 18 hadn't really changed over the years. Vegeta was sitting by Bulma, and was giving his son a nasty glare, that pretty much said "I don't like that girl." Victoire was whispering something to Marron, who chuckled as she looked at her. Sitting next to his parents at the end of the table was Teddy Lupin, who gave James a playful wave. Teddy was the crush of most of the girl, including James's aunt, Victoria. Bulla had made a pass at him a couple of times. His current look was blue hair.

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late!" everyone turned to see Ron hurry through the enterance of the Burrow with Rose, Hermione, and Hugo. Hermione narrowed her eyes at Ron.

"If you hadn't taken so long, we would have been here earlier!" Hermione hissed. Rose had a pained look at she glanced at James, who simply smirked as they sat down across from Lupin. Then, a loud crash made them all pause and stare back at the Burrow.

"Ch-Chi, wait! Ow!" Goku's voice yelped.

"Mom, put it down!" Victoria's voice yelled, causing Gohan to groan as he covered his face.

"That's enough from both of you! We're already late enough as it is!" Chi-Chi's voice screamed, getting nervous giggles.

"Well, who's fault is that, mum?" Victoria's voice screeched.

"What did you just say, young lady?" Chi-Chi screeched.  
"I didn't want to wear this stupid dress in the first place! And Dad was the one who wanted to eat beforehand!" Victoria screeched.

"Ummmm, guys? Can we finish this later? I think they can hear us." Goten's voice asked nervously. A minute later, the door flew open, and the Son family strode out. Victoria was… stunning, to say the least. She had on a red dress that cut down the missle with a glistening necklace on her neck. Goku was dressed in a suit, which he looked very uncomfortable in. Goten, on the other hand, was dressed in his usual jacket and pants, with a smirk on his face as he winked at James. Goten had gone loose after his Hogwarts years. His hair had gone limp, far different from his younger days, but he still remained muscular and usually kept shades on. And he was very popular with women. Chi-Chi was wearing a kimiko. Nowadays, her once black hair was lined with grey, tied back into a bun. She and Victoria were still glaring at each other as they sat at opposite ends of the table. Gohan cleared his throat nervously as he stood.

"Well! I'm pretty excited to be here!" he began as he looked around, causing James to roll his eyes.

"Today, I'm proud to see James turn 11 years old today, a special year for all of us. And this year, we get to see James and Bardock go off to Hogwarts to start their first year! Hard to believe how fast you all are growing." Gohan laughed, getting laughter and applause in response.

"And yet, we also see other changes as well. Marron's graduating this year, and was named Head Girl. Not to mention, she's waiting for a response to the application she sent to Saint Mungo's to become a junior healer. You've come a long way, Marron. We're all proud of you." Gohan smiled as he raised his glass.

"Hear hear!" George grinned as he raised his glass, getting cheers in response. Krillin was beaming as Marron blushed.

"Oh wait! I have some big news!" Chi-Chi interrupted, causing everyone to stare.

"Mum! Afterwards!" Victoria hissed, but she ignored her.

"I'm proud to announce that Victoria's letter came today, and she's been chosen as a prefect." Chi-Chi announced, getting surprised looks and gasps. James blinked in surprise.

"Really? That's awesome, Vi!" Gohan grinned.

"Come on, show us the badge!" George yelled.

"Yeah! Pull it out!" Trunks laughed. Victoria sighed in defeat and pulled a shining badge from her robes, getting cheers in respone.

"I'm so proud of you!" Ginny smiled as she clapped. Victoria was red as she sighed.

"McGonagall knows her stuff! You'll be great!" Harry grinned. Ted grinned.

"Looks like we're going to be partners, Vi!" Then, Teddy pulled a shining prefect badge out of his own pocket, getting stunned looks briefly before more cheers erupted. Victoria's face was red with blush as she stared at Teddy.

"Yay!" Lily and Ariana clapped with smiled on her face. Tonks and Remus seemed to beam. Bulla smirked.

"Have fun! But Ravenclaw's going to keep the Quidditch Cup this year!" She smirked.

"In your dreams!" Victoria countered. Gohan had to shush them before it ended in a screaming match.

"Like father, like son, eh, Remus." Gohan joked. Once all the craziness had worn down, Gohan continued his speech.

"I get we have a lot going on, but can we focus on the birthday boy?" Gohan joked. James smirked.

"You've got a big adventure ahead of you, James. Trust me, Hogwarts can be a whirlwind of adventure." Gohan grinned. Kiara glared at her brother.

"Don't give him any ideas!" she hissed.

"It's definitely not the same as the old days. We have an actual professor teaching History of Magic now." Gohan smirked, getting laughter in response.

"This is a day to celebrate. You're growing up, James. And it doesn't matter what house you end up at, we'll all love you just the same!" Gohan yelped in mid sentence. It was obvious Kiara had stomped on his foot.

"But, enough about this! Let's eat!" he grinned as he flicked him wand, causing large plates of food to float out of the kitchen, getting cheers in response. Slowly, a large plate bearing a cake in the shape of a snitch floated in front of him, causing his mouth to water. Another flick of the wand set the candles on the fire, causing everyone to start singing Happy Birthday. James grinned as he dove in.. When the meal was done, Gohan walked over to James.

"Oh, and to start off, I got you a little something." Gohan grinned as he held up a wrapped package and handed it to James. He frowned curiously, and unwrapped it to see a shining broomstick.

"No way! A FireStreak 1000?" James grinned as he help the shining broomstick up, getting cheers and jealous gasps in response. Albus and Gomen both gaped while Harry laughed. The broom was a shining black, with shining red streaks.

"Yep!" Gohan smirked.

"I call a match! Me and Bulla are captains!" Victoria declared. Bulla smirked.

"You're on! It's gonna be just like the House Cup final all over again!" she smirked, causing Victoria to hiss.

"I wanna play!" Lily piped up, getting yells from the other kids and a few adults.

"Okay, okay! We'll have a match! Everyone change and meet in the backyard in ten minutes! I'll referee! Good thing I brought all those spare brooms and robes." Gohan grinned.

"James, you're on my team. I want some payback. Plus, I wanna see if you're good." Victoria smirked. James grinned as he followed her into the house. This year was turning out to be pretty great!

**Awesome, right! Sorry this took so long! More next chapter! Read and Review!**


	3. The Arrival of the Letters

**Hey, it's me again! Enjoy the next chapter! Read and Review!**

**Chapter 2**

Needless to say, James had had one heck of an amazing match. On Victoria's team, had been James, Lily, Lucy, Bardock, Teddy and Goten. On Bulla's team was Pan, Gomen, Albus, Trunks, Victoire, and Ariana. James and Pan were picked as the Seekers. The match had been intense, with the chasers fighting hard for the Quaffle. Bardock, Lucy, and Victoria were impressive chasers indeed, but Bulla, Albus, and Gomen were good as well, weaving like jets. The new broom was amazing, almost like it was flying. In the end, it had come down to James and Pan weaving for the Snitch. Despite Pan only having a FastJet56, she still managed to keep up with him. But, the match ended when James and Pan whirled into a dive, chasing the snitch. Just barely, James reached out and snagged the snitch, pulling up and holding the Snitch with a grin on his face. Victoria had a huge grin on her face as he landed. Harry laughed as he and Kiara clapped. The scrowl on Bulla's face made it even sweeter, and Vegeta looked like someone had kicked him.

"Not bad, Potter. But, this aint the real deal. We're still going to win this year!" Bulla smirked as she strode off towards the Burrow. Victoria snarled as she crossed her arms. Pan grinned.

"That was awesome, James! You beat me! But don't expect that to happen next time." Pan smirked as she landed.

"I'm looking forward to it." James countered with a smirk on his face as she took off. Victoria continued to have a smirk on her face.

"I am so looking forward to Hogwarts." She smirked as she pulled her hair back. Gohan laughed as he walked forward, clapping his hands.

"Great job, everyone! That match was amazing! Really takes me back to the good ol Hogwarts days! I think we have a few future Quidditch players in the mix!" Gohan grinned. Harry chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

"Ummm, Uncle Gohan? Won't they make us wear ki restraints at Hogwarts?" Lucy asked as she wiped sweat from her face. Gohan chuckled lightly.

"True, Lucy, but that probably won't apply to you, since you're human. These days, most students at Hogwarts have some skill in ki, thanks to the Energy Manipulation class. That rule still applies to you, though." Gohan nodded at James and Bardock. Vegeta snorted.

"That class is nothing without me teaching it!" Vegeta snarled. Ron gaped.

"I still have scars from your final!" Ron yelled. Vegeta chuckled.

"Oh yeah, that was funny." Ron looked like he wanted to scream.

"Got it." He smirked.

"Now, come on! There's lots of other gifts waiting for you. But take a shower first. You guys smell like Vegeta's training room." Gohan joked, getting roars of laughter and a snarl from Vegeta.

"He never lets us wash it." Bulma shrugged. After everyone took a shower(which was entertainment in itself, especially with the girls fighting for the bathrooms), James opened the rest of his presents. He got a box of chocolate frogs from Goten, a pack of new capsules from Trunks, a box of WWW products from George, although he said it was from both him and Fred. Kiara didn't look happy at all. Grandma Molly had made him a sweater with a J on it. Goku had gotten him an orange gi, like those he had used to wear. From Ron and Hermione, a book on the history of saiyans, apparently written by the new History of Magic teacher, which Rose and Pan were both ecstatic about.

The only two people who weren't at James's party were his Uncle Fred and Great-grandfather Bardock, whom his cousin was named after. Fred sent a letter of apology saying that he was busy in the States with buisness. Personally, James didn't see Uncle Fred that much, although he did write letters to his cousins George and Sara, every now and then. Sara was the same age as him, and was starting at George Washington this year. James had wished her luck. And grampa Bardock was on his own planet, as the King of the saiyans, along with his

Uncle Raditz and other saiyans. He was pretty cool, in James's opinion. James and Bardock ended up sharing a room, while having the entertainment of listening to Bulla, Victoria, and Victorie fight one floor above them.

"Do you think they'll ever shut up?" Bardock groaned. James smirked as he flipped through his new book with little interest.

"Not really." They turned to see Rose walk in with a smirk on her face, dressed in a red bathrobe. James chuckled as he closed the book.

"Hiya Rose." He smirked.

"I wanted to tell you Happy Birthday and that I'm sorry we were late. Plus, Lucy and Pan are getting ready for bed, so I thought I'd have a few minutes of peace." She shrugged.

"So, are you two looking forward to Hogwarts?" she asked curiously as she sat on Bardock's bed.

"Heck yeah!" Bardock smirked. James shrugged.

"I'm looking forward to it. I can't wait to go, and see it all! It's gonna be great. Besides, not like there's a psycho android or dark lord running around!" Rose scoffed.

"Plus, it wouldn't hurt to meet some new people. Bring on the Quidditch!" Bardock laughed. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Please don't be sodding idiots this year." Rose sighed before walking out. She walked down the hall, and stepped into the room she was sharing with Pan and Lucy. They both looked up as she walked in, dressed in nightshirts.

"Well?" Pan asked with a smile on her face. Rose smirked as she grabbed a nightshirt.

"Next year, they'll be begging us for our notes." Rose laughed as she pulled the bathrobe off and tugged the nightshirt over her head. Pan and Lucy laughed so hard that they held their sides.

"You think they'll get into trouble?" Lucy asked as she wiped tears from her eyes. Rose giggled.

"Well… I guess we'll find out at break." Rose answered as she plopped onto her bed. Lucy chuckled.

"Ten galleons they're both in Gryffindor?" she asked as she pulled out a bag and waved it at Pan. She laughed.

"You're on."

"Just wait. Whenever a Potter shows up at Hogwarts, something usually happens." Pan snickered, causing the other girls to laugh.

James watched as Bardock snarled and sat on his own bed.

"I cant wait until we get to Hogwarts." He muttered as he leaned back and stared at the ceiling. Then, they looked up at the sound of knocking. The door opened, and Bardock's mom poked her head in.

"Light's out. We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your supplies, so I want you guys fresh for tomorrow." Bardock rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Mum." Bardock muttered. Ginny chuckled as she flicked her wand, extinguishing the lights. James let out a chuckle as he rolled over and fall asleep. The next day started out pretty chaotic. Most of the family took off in the morning, since many of them had jobs, and their kids didn't have to go to Hogwarts yet, although many of them promised to show up at Kings Cross to send them off. Teddy's parents had to rush off, so they let Teddy stay so he could get his supplies with James and Bardock. Victoria and Bulla stayed as well, since Vegeta and Goku had taken off during the night to fight, and Bulma got called back to work. Chi-Chi never went to Diagon Alley anyway, not even when Bardock's dad had gone. Breakfast was delicious, with several plates full of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and other tasty food.

"I still can't believe your mum made Trunks CEO of Capsule Corp." Victoria said to Bulla. She shrugged.

"With Trunks running the Wizarding Department at Capsule Corp and my mum running the muggle half, business is really booming." Bulla chuckled. Gohan smiled.

"Between Capsule Corp and Saiyan Industries, we're going to bring the Wizarding world into the future." Gohan smiled as he drank his orange juice.

"Looking forward to being Madame Pompry's assistant this year, Marron?" Victoria asked Marron. The blond girl nodded.

"Yeah, I am. I'm looking forward to getting some first hand experience before I go work at Saint Mungos. If I get in, that is." Marron answered.

"Marron, stop worrying. You're a talented young woman. If Saint Mungos doesn't take you, I'm sure someone else will. And this is coming from someone who had a lot of roads in front of him. Still hard to believe you're 17 and graduating Hogwarts this year. " Gohan chuckled.

"Did you think you'd become the Minister of Magic?" Marron countered.

"Actually, he said it a couple of times during fifth and sixth year, didn't he?" Ginny asked Kiara, who laughed.

"Oh yeah. Although, I think he said that in fifth year just to scare the heck out of Umbridge and Fudge." Kiara answered, getting laughter in response.

"Yes, and those two got exactly what they deserved." Gohan smirked as he ate a mouthful of eggs.

"I read the dissertation, daddy! I think you had several good points." Gohan beamed at Pan.

"She gets it." He grinned, getting groans in response from Harry and Ginny.

"I can't believe I have to wait another whole year." Pan moaned.

"I have to wait three!" Ariana added, her hair turning from yellow to black.

"The time will fly, ladies. Ariana, your hair." Gohan smirked at his daughters. Ariana let out a squeak as she patted her hair. Then, they looked up at the shriek of an owl.

"Mail's here!" Grandma Molly yelled from outside. A minute later, a grey owl flew into the kitchen with several envelopes attached to its leg.

"Well, you gotta give McGonagall credit. I'm the bloody Minister of Magic and there are still things I don't understand." Gohan chuckled. Ginny groaned.

"And you wonder why some people want you out!" she hissed, getting confused looks from the kids.

"Ahh, whatever. Okay, here's yours, Bulla. And your Witch Weekly, and a letter from someone named Jake." Bulla nodded as she took her letter from Gohan.

"Marron, you've got a letter from Madame Pompry, and a copy of Medical Magic. And a Daily Prophet." Marron smiled as she took them from Gohan. She flipped open the Daily Prophet and flipped through it.

"Victoria, you have some letters from Alice, Jennifer, and Petra." Victoria took the letters from Gohan.

"Thanks." Victoria ripped open Petra's letter and started reading it.

"Victoria, Teddy, Marron, you got your school letters already. Bardock, James, here you go!" Gohan had a huge grin on his face as he handed James his letter. Bardock ripped his apart with a smile on his face. James grinned as he pulled his out and read it.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

"_Dear Mr. Potter, you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find an enclosed list of your school supplies. Term will begin September 1__st__. Please send an owl by July 31__st__." _

James pulled out the list and read it over.

"Not bad, pretty basic stuff. The new History of Magic book, basic transfiguration, the usual. We can get all this at Diagon Alley." Gohan chuckled as he read over the list.

"Then we can get ice cream?" Ariana asked, getting yells from the other young kids. Gohan laughed.

"Fine. While we go get the supplies, Ginny can take you to get ice cream, happy?" Ginny glared at Gohan while the kids cheered.

"I want chocolate!" Lily grinned.

"Strawberry!" Albus added.

After everyone was done eating, they gathered in the living room, in front of the fireplace.

"Man, this thing gets larger every time I look at it." Gohan chuckled as he glanced at the clock on the wall with everyone's names and locations.

"Gohan!" Ginny and Kiara snapped. He quickly regained his focus while Harry snickered.

"Just like Hogwarts. The girls are still yelling at us." He laughed.

"And they'll hex you in the next six seconds if you don't shut it." Kiara glared at her husband.

"Right. Well, the plan is to use the Floo Network to go to the Leaky Cauldron, and we'll get everyone's school items at Diagon Alley." Gohan explained.

"Actually, I'm going to meet up with Petra and the other girls. We're going to get our stuff together." Victoria spoke up. Gohan rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But I want you back at the Leaky Cauldron by five, both of you. We'll eat dinner there before going home. Mum and Bulma put me in charge of you two. Marron, you're an adult, so you're free to do whatever you want, although I would like to have you for dinner." Bulla snarled.

"Im not a little girl anymore." Gohan ignored her.

"Anyway, Marron, you can start us off." Marron smiled as she stepped forward and took a handful of floo powder.

"The Leaky Cauldron!" Marron shouted as she threw the power, vanishing in a flash of green fire. Then, one by one, the group vanished in the flames, leaving James and Harry. Harry chuckled as he held the bowl out.

"Here. Don't tell your mum." James grinned as he took a handful of powder and tossed it into the flames.

"The Leaky Cauldron!" James yelled. Then, he felt a tugging feeling, and he was gone.

**Enjoy? Next stop, Diagon Alley! Read and review! **


	4. Shopping at Diagon Alley!

**Hey, it's me again! Let's see what adventures await James and his family at Diagon Alley. Oh, and if you're careful enough, you'll recognize a reference from one of my favorite series.**

**Chapter 3**

James coughed slightly as he stepped though the fireplace with his dad. James blinked as he looked around. He was standing

"Oh, you're covered in ash!" James groaned as his mum fussed over him. Albus and Lily snickered.

"Mum!" James groaned in embarrassment.

"Relax, Kiara, I've got it. Scourgify!" Aunt Ginny pointed her wand at James, causing the ash to vanish, and leaving a faint feeling of being scrubbed over. James looked around briefly. He had eaten at the Leaky Cauldron before, back when the family would go out to eat or when they would take Victoria out for school supplies. It was actually pretty packed. Most parents were rushing through to take their kids to get their school supplies for Hogwarts next week. Still, James noticed several people looking in interest and curiosity. It was obvious. Uncle Gohan had made quite a name for himself in both the wizard and muggle worlds.

"Thanks." He coughed. Ginny chuckled as she slid her wand back into her pocket. Gohan simply had an amused look on his face as he adjusted his robes.

"Nice to see you, Gohan. I don't get to see the Minister of Magic that often." He chuckled as he turned to see Hannah MacMillian smirking at him from behind the bar. James knew who this was. Everyone did. She, along with her husband, Ernie, owned and ran the Leaky Cauldron, and lived there with their daughter, Elizabeth. No one was stupid enough to start a fight here. James had heard the stories when he was younger. Hannah had fought in a number of duels during the war, including the Battle of Hogwarts itself. She had even dueled the legendary General Morbius himself, who had left a scar across her right cheek that was still there today.

"Long time no see, Hannah." Gohan smirked as they walked up.

"You lot should come in more often. Should I get you a table?" Hannah asked.

"Maybe later, Hannah. Just taking the kids to get their supplies." Hannah smirked as she looked at the group of kids.

"I've got another year to go with Elizabeth. So, any future Hufflepuffs here?" Hannah asked with a smile. Ariana smiled.

"I think I'll let the hat decide." James answered. Hannah chuckled.

"Smart answer." James smiled.

"Well, come on. Let's get going!" Gohan smirked as he strode towards the exit.

"Wait, where's?" James began to ask.

"Marron and Bulla left right after they came in, and Victoria's over there." Pan pointed behind James. He turned to see Victoria sitting at a table, talking with a group of other girls. One of them was dressed in a shirt and a skirt, and had short pink hair. The second was in a dress and had long wavy black hair. The third had black hair, but with red streaks in it. The fourth had short blonde hair that ended at the neck. They all looked the be the same as Victoria's age.

"Are you coming, Vi?" James asked curiously as he walked over, causing the girls to look up.

"I'll go soon, James. I'm chatting with my friends right now." Victoria answered.

"You're starting this year, right?" the black haired girl asked. James nodded. Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Guys, this is my nephew, James Potter, Kiara's kid. James, this is Emily Walker, the one with the pink hair. Alice Johnson's the one who streaked her hair, Jennifer Watson's got the blonde hair, and Petra Morganstern's the one with the black hair. They're all in Gryffindor. Petra and Alice are on the Quidditch team too." Victoria said.

"What do you think of my hair?" Emily asked with a smirk on her face. James gulped.

"Uhhhhh… it's neat." He stammered.

"Will you stop asking everyone that, Emily? Still can't believe you dyed it." Victoria groaned.

"You should try it! Or at least streak your hair like Alice." Emily countered.

"I get enough craziness with Bulla." She muttered, getting laughter from the other girls.

"Anyway, we were just listening to how you beat Briefs in that match. You've got some skill. Way better than that bloke Richards." Jennifer smirked. James laughed nervously.

"And a nice broom! A FireStreak 1000? That's really impressive, James. I wouldn't mind seeing the Quidditch Cup in Gryffindor this year, especially after last year's Quidditch final." Petra added. The other girls brooded briefly.

"Let's see what house he ends up in first." Petra smiled. Then, James yelped as he felt someone grab him.

"James! Come on!" Lily whined as she dragged him towards the exit, causing him to yelp in embarrassment as the girls snickered.

"You have a weird family, Victoria." Emily snickered. Victoria let out a moan as she massaged her forehead.

"You don't know the half of it." She sighed. James let out a loud groan as Lily dragged him out to the alley, where the others were waiting. Gohan had a smile on his face.

"Done talking to the ladies, James?" Gohan asked with a grin, before Kiara and Ginny glared at him..

"What, just a joke!" he laughed as he pulled out his wand.

"Come on, daddy! I wanna go to Uncle George's shop!" Pan whined

"Yeah! I wanna see Diagon Alley!" Ariana added. Gohan roared in laughter as he twirled his wand in between his fingers. James glanced at it in curiosity. He had heard the rumors, that that wand had belonged to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, and that it was the Elder Wand, one of the three Deathly Hallows, and the most powerful wand in existence. Then, James was snapped out of his wondering the sound of Gohan tapping on the brick wall. A second later, the brick wall peeled back, revealing the bright and majestic Diagon Alley.

"Ahh, I never get tired of that!" Gohan laughed as they stepped through. James grinned. He never got tired of coming to Diagon Alley. The alley was choked full of people mingling, and rushing about to their business. Pan and Lily rushed up to one window, staring through at it's contents.

"Okay, let's get your books first." Gohan led the small group towards Florish and Blotts. They stepped through the door, and found themselves surrounded by books.

"Oh, I wonder if the new Alyssa Jones novel is out!" Lily and Ariana rushed towards the back of the store. James rolled his eyes. He didn't know why they were so obsessed with that series. It was about a witch who went on all sorts of wild adventures around the world, searching for ancient magical artifacts. It wasn't even real.

"I'm going to see if the revised History of Magic book is here. It's supposed to have the new century revisions by Professor Walker." Pan smirked.

"Grab three of those, Pan. James, go see if you can find basic transfiguration. Bardock, go get Quidditch through the Ages. Ooooh, I think I wrote one of these." Gohan laughed as he read through the list again.

"It's like muggle science. They update it every few years." Kiara observed as she read through the list over Gohan's shoulder. Harry laughed as he walked over to the manager with James.

"Excuse me, where's Basic Transfiguration?" James asked. The manager looked up from a pile of books.

"Third aisle from the left.." He answered before turning to talk to a blonde girl. James sighed as he walked over to the asile and walked down. There were plenty of people mulling about, looking for books. James groaned as he looked around.

"Looking for basic transfiguration?" James turned in confusion to see a boy standing there, looking at him with a look of amusement. He was dressed in a brown leather coat, a black shirt, and blue pants. He had short blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"Ummmm… yeah." James answered.

"You almost walked past it." The boy pulled a brown book out from the shelf and tossed it at him. James caught it with a surprised look on his face.

"You're James Potter, right?" James nodded.

"How'd you know my name?" he asked. The boy smirked.

"I read newspapers. Not to mention, my father was pretty familiar with your dad." James blinked in surprise.

"So… you're going to Hogwarts this year?" James asked. The boy nodded.

"Yep. First year… same as you." He answered as he gestured at the books nestled under his other hand. James frowned. The boy seemed to be looking at him with a look of curiosity.

"Oh. Ummm, thanks for the help, by the way." James frowned. The boy laughed as he walked past him.

"Hey, I never got your name." the boy turned.

"It's Zane. Zane Walker. See ya at Hogwarts, James. It's gonna be one fun year." Zane smirked as he walked away.

"Who was that?" Bardock asked as he came up behind James.

"His name's Zane. He's a first year like us." James answered.

"He looked cute." Pan added as she joined them. Bardock sputtered as he stared at Pan.

"She's messing with you." James muttered.

"If Lily said that, you'd go crazy." Bardock snarled.

"If I said what?" Lily asked as she walked up with a pile of books in her hand.

"Nothing!" James snapped in annoyance. But, before they could continue, Harry stepped in.

"Why are you all just standing around? Did you get the book?" he asked. James nodded.

"Come on, then, we need to pay for this and go get your pets." Harry said. After they paid for the books, they headed down the alley to The Magical Meangerie. The girls squealed as they raced to a cage that had several kittens in it.

"They're so cute!" Ariana squealed.

"Can I have the black one?" Pan begged. Lily patted the little tabby on the head.

"She likes me!" the little Potter giggled. James groaned. Why did girls act so crazy around kittens?

"Hey, remember when we in here in Third Year? When Hermione's cat mauled Ron?" Gohan and Harry burst into laughter.

"Yeah, I don't think Ron will ever set foot in here again." Kiara chuckled while Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Can we focus? What animal do you want, Bardock?" Ginny asked. He frowned as he looked around the store curiosly. There were lots of animals. Cats, toads, rats, owls. Then, Bardock looked at a brown owl. It looked at him and hooted.

"I like this one!" Bardock grinned as he walked over to the owl, which hopped onto his arm. James walked over to an black owl with white dots spread over it.

"I'll take him! I can send letters!" James grinned.

"Excellent choices. They're both well behaved owls and are trained to deliver post. Are you taking the kittens as well?" the owner asked as she pointed at the kittens. Ginny shrugged.

"The girls could learn some responsibility." She smiled at Gohan. Five minutes later, they walked out with the pets in hand.

"Okay, now you guys have to name them. And girls, those kittens are your responsibility. They're your companions to Hogwarts." Gohan added.

"Okay! They can play with Aunt Hermione's kitty!" Lily grinned. Gohan snickered.

"Now, we need to get robes fitted and get a wand. Hey sis, can you take the girls to get ice cream? Gin can drop the kittens off at the house." Gohan asked. Kiara shrugged while Ginny sighed.

"Come on. We'll get you boys ice cream too." She led the happy girls towards the ice cream parlor.

"Hey, out of curiosity, whatever happened to that owl you used to own?" Harry asked Gohan as they headed towards Madam Malkin's.

"I don't think I owned an owl." Gohan answered.

"You know, the one with the brown wings." Gohan nodded.

"Oh yeah! I let him go after 6th year. Figured he'd be safe. I had Icarus as a pet anyways." Gohan answered. James sighed as they walked inside.

"Long time no see, Gohan!" Madame Malkin grinned as she walked over and hugged Gohan, causing him to laugh.

"Good to see you too, Malkin." Harry smirked. She smiled as she glanced at the boys.

"Ahh, two more first years! You know, I made robes that fit for those tails of yours. Your aunt can attest to that." She chuckled.

"Wish I had had that." Gohan chuckled.

"You'll always be that little second year I met all that time ago. Your son kinda looks like you did, Gohan, but way less crazy with the hair. You two can wait over there, I'm finishing up adjustments for a 6th year. We'll be done in ten minutes or so." She chuckled. Harry and Gohan nodded.

"I still gotta get Bardock's broom anyway." Gohan said, causing his son to beam. Gohan and Harry laughed as they left. James and Bardock followed Malkin to the interior of the store, where a girl was standing on a platform, looking a little impatient.

"Sorry dear, I'll be done in just a few minutes. You two can wait on those chairs over there." The boys nodded and sat on the chairs by the window.

"Ummm… hi." James spoke up, causing the girl to look at him. James blinked. She was very pretty. She had long black hair that fell around her shoulders, fair skin, and brown eyes. Bardock gulped.

"Hello. Two more first years, huh?" she asked. The boys nodded. James blushed a little. Her voice sounded beautiful.

"Yeah. I'm James Potter, and this is my cousin, Bardock Son." He introduced. The girl smiled.

"Ahh, yes. You're Victoria Son's cousins, aren't you?" they nodded.

"Yeah, though she's actually our aunt. What's your name?" Bardock asked.

"West. Ashley West. I'm one of your aunt's classmates at Hogwarts." She winched and looked down.

"Sorry, dear. Just a few more stitches." Malkin said.

'So… what house are you in? Ravenclaw?" James asked. Ashley shook her head and laughed.

"No, I'm in Slytherin." She answered, causing the two boys to freeze and stare.

"Oh, don't worry, I wont bite. Trust me, Slytherin has changed since our parents went to Hogwarts. We're much more different now, even if a few of us take issue with some of the Ministry's new policies. We get along much better with the other houses, even if we have little squabbles every now and then. You two would be great Slytherins." She smiled at them.

"Ummm…. I'm not really Slytherin material." Bardock answered.

"I think I'll let the hat decide." James added. Ashley laughed.

"Clever answer, James. As good with words as a broom. No matter where you two end up, I don't suppose we still be friends?" she asked with a smile. They nodded.

"Ok." James answered. Ashley smiled.

"You're done, dear. You can pay up at the front." Malkin said. Ashley nodded as she stepped off.

"Do say hi to Victoria for me. I'm looking forward to this year." Ashley stepped off the platform and walked towards the front.

"That was strange." Bardock commented. James nodded as he looked at his cousin.

"Up on here, dears." The boys nodded as they stood on two platforms. Malkin began working on James.

"I know. Im not sure if we just made a friend or an enemy. She seemed nice." James shrugged.

"Dad always says that the most dangerous foes smile the largest." Bardock countered. James sighed.

"Well, not like it's World War Three anymore. There aren't any enemies around. No psycho aliens, no crazy androids, and no Death Eaters running around." Bardock frowned.

"You have a point." He said. It took 20 minutes, but they got their robes fitted, even with robes for their tails.

"You boys are lucky. When I started, I had to keep my tail around the waist all the time so I wouldn't scare people. It would get so stiff. Drove me nuts." Harry chuckled.

"And me, Ron, and Hermione spent months trying to figure out what your secret was." Gohan rolled his eyes.

"You boys will stay out of trouble, right?" Gohan asked with a grin.

"Yeah, dad, we will." Bardock grinned. Gohan laughed.

"Yeah right. You're talking to the guy who used to sneak out the window and train with dad instead of studying." he chuckled.

"Remember boys, keep your minds and bodies sharp. Go train in the Room of Requirement when you don't have work to do. And do not tell your mother I said that." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's got get their wands." They boys looked up in excitement. James couldn't wait to get his wand. They stopped in front of Ollivander's.

"Feels like yesterday since I was in here." He smiled as he pushed the door open. James looked around in wonder. There were shelves filled to the brim with boxes full of wands. Then, they all jumped at the douns of a loud crash, and a young woman stumbled to the counter, coughing as she waved her hand. She had fair skin, curly black hair, blue eyes, and looked to be in her 30s.

"Nice to see you again, Cassandra." Gohan smiled. She smiled as she looked up.

"Nice to see you, Gohan." She smiled.

"James, Bardock, this is Cassandra Ollivander. She's Ollivander's granddaughter and the new owner of the store after Ollivander retired a few years ago." Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"I wish I could just get him to stop making wands and relax. But, with all the new trade up, he can make wands with materials from other planets. So, is your sister enjoying her wand? Elm, six inches, unicorn hair. One of the last wands he ever sold." Gohan laughed.

"It's working fine for her. Great with charms. We're here for these two." Gohan patted Bardock's shoulder.

"Ok, right. We'll start with James. Are you right handed or left?"

"Right." She nodded as she walked to a shelf and shuffled through.

"Mmmm, this one? No." After several minutes, she finally pulled a wand out of a box and handed it to James.

"Try this." James nodded as he held the wand in his hand, and flicked it. Then, several boxes shot into the air, spraying paper everywhere.

"Nope!" she quickly took the wand from him. Gohan rolled his eyes as he flicked his wand, sending the papers flying back into the box.

"Try this." She pulled out a second wand and handed it to James. He held the wand in his hands, and yet out a yelp as he felt a sure of power surge though him, shooting out the wand in a flurry of red sparks.

"Not bad. That's six inches, redwood, and hair from a unicorn." She laughed before looking at Bardock.

"Okay, let's see. Elm, birch… here we go! Try this. I think you'll like it." Bardock took the wand from her, and yelped as yellow sparks sprang out the tip.

"I knew it! That wand's special. Birch, five inches, and the core is dragon heartstring, from a dragon from your father's past." Gohan blinked.

"Icarus?" she nodded.

"Wow!" Bardock stared at the wand in his hand.

"How much?" Cassandra shook her head.

"No. Like I told you before, you don't pay here. You saved my grandfather's life and our family's business. This store wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. Least I can do is give you your wands on the house." Gohan smiled.

"Thanks. Oh, and while I'm here, did you look at those specs I gave you?" he asked. She nodded.

"I did. Really impressive, and I noted where the wand slots could be. Why do you need it anyway? Fancy armor and spaceships not enough?" she asked.

"I need my soldiers to have their weapons. The new design can churn out a dozen spells a minute. They're the new face of peace and defense." He answered. She smirked.

"I prefer talking to punching." He added. James and Bardock stared at each other. She laughed.

"Fine. So, how's your brother? I had dinner with him the other day, he seems great." Gohan laughed.

"He's doing fine. Still has the same wand." She smiled.

"Tell Trunks I said hello. He needs to marry Gabrielle already! Can't believe he wasn't a Ravenclaw." She waved as they left.

"She's doing well. She definitely got brains, that's why she was in Ravenclaw." Gohan chuckled as James looked at his wand.

"Remember, those wands are important. Use them well." Bardock looked at his dad.

"I will, I promise!" he grinned.

"Let's get back to your mum before the girls drive her nuts." Goahn grinned. James and Bardock looked at each other and grinned. This was going to be a very fun year.

**Oh, don't worry, we'll see more of these new characters later on! Enjoy! Next stop, the Hogwarts Express!**


	5. New Friends On The Hogwarts Express!

**Hey, it's me! Let's keep this show on the road! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

After finishing their purchases, they returned to the Leaky Cauldron and had a delicious dinner. After they finished, the returned back home to their home at Godric's Hollow, while Bardock went back to Mt. Paozu. Lily ran upstairs immediately to play with her new kitten, who she named Vicky, after Victoria, because it was all black. Aunt Ginny hadn't seemed very happy about the kittens, because one of them scratched her. Albus went upstairs to watch Tv. James was going to join him, but his mum stopped him and walked him to his room, because she wanted to talk to him.

"This is a very good wand, James." His mum smiled as she looked over his new wand.

"Thanks, mum." He smiled as she handed it to him

"I want you to behave, James, and don't get any clever ideas. I know that you've heard the stories of our childhood." Kiara frowned nervously.

"Yeah. And you were beating up muggle criminals when you were my age." Kiara laughed nervously.

"More like when I was Lily's age. But that's not the point. Times are different, James. You are not your dad, and I know that you and Bardock are probably going to get into trouble. Ginny's probably giving this same talk to him too. And you're not me. Me and your father worked hard to make sure you and your siblings had a better childhood than we had." James boggled at his mum.

"What? You were rich and grew up in a huge mansion! You had lots of friends and got anything you wanted! You still make us visit some of them!" he protested. She narrowed her eyes.

"Anyway… if I get a single letter from Professor McGonagall, I will send you a Howler so loud that it will drive you deaf." Kiara snarled. James gulped.

"Besides, I didn't know that I was a witch. I was Hercule Satan's daughter, just an ordinary muggle." James groaned. He hated Mr. Satan. Mum still made them have dinner at his house during the holidays. He did like the big gifts he got, though.

"Uncle Ron thinks that he's a bloke. He stole Uncle Gohan's credit for the Cell Games!" Kiara rolled her eyes.

"I haven't heard that enough." Kiara sighed as she stood up.

"Ok honey, he's all yours." She smiled as she opened to door to reveal Harry, standing there with a goofy look on his face. She winked at him as she left.

"Ummm, hey, James!" he smiled nervously.

"Mum blackmailing you with sex?" James asked, causing Harry to gulp.

"How do you… never mind. I have to have a talk with Goten sometime. Anyway…" Harry frowned as he sat on James's bed.

"I get it, dad! I wont go on any crazy adventures!" he asked. Harry sighed.

"Well, I wont repeat her words. Just… stay out of trouble, ok? I know you're going to have a fun year." James smiled nervously as he remembered what Ashley had said.

"Dad… do you think I might end up in Slytherin?" Harry frowned.

"Why do you ask? Just go wherever you feel fits you best. I won't love you any less if you're a Slytherin or a Gryffindor." James smiled as he looked at his dad.

"Ok… I have a gift for you. I got it in my first year, so you should have it." Harry pulled a parcel out from his robes and handed it to James. He opened it to see a silvery cloth.

"Dad, is this the Invisibility Cloak?" he gaped.

"Yep. But, you better not abuse it or fool around. I'll know." Harry glared. James nodded.

"Thank you dad!" James grinned.

"And do not tell your mother, or I'll be very, very dead." James grinned. The next week seemed to fly by like a dream. Before James knew it, the day had arrived to leave to Hogwarts. James literally woke up with a scream, likely from Lily jumping on his bed.

"Come on, James!" Lily giggled as she leaped off his bed and ran downstairs, missing a pillow that James threw at her head by an inch. The rest of the morning, was chaotic too, with his mother rushing around the kitchen making breakfast and making sure everything was packed.

"Your trunk?" James nodded.

"Your books? Your robes? Your wand?" James groaned as he finished his breakfast.

"Why would I forget my wand?" Kiara shrugged as she crossed her arms.

"Where's your owl?" James pointed at the cage hanging by the owl.

"Now hurry, hurry! We only have an hour and a half to get to King's Cross!" she fussed as she rushed them out the door. James groaned. He hated the car. Not that it was a bad car. He just hated sitting in the back with Albus and Lily for a while.

"Can't we just floo there? Or apparate? Or fly? Even a plane!" James pleaded as Harry placed the trunk into the back of the car.

"Sorry buddy, can't do it. We'll break the law of secrecy and scare a whole bunch of muggles at the same time." Harry chuckled as he got into the car. James sighed as he sat into the back, between Albus and Lily. Ablus got it worse, because the cage was in his lap. Lily frowned as she looked at Harry.

"Hey dad, didn't you, Uncle Gohan, and Uncle Ron do exactly that when you stole Grampa's car and flew it to Hogwarts?" Harry froze while Kiara grinned.

"She's got you there." Kiara laughed.

"I really don't like talking about that. It was Ron's crazy driving, and Gohan could have easily helped, but didn't do jack because he wanted to keep his secret." Harry muttered.

"You forgot about Dobby. He shut the barrier, didn't he?" Lily added. Harry snarled.

"You done?" he asked. Lily smiled.

"Nice." James whispered with a smirk. Lily frowned.

"Move, you're on my tail." James moaned.

"This is gonna be a long trip." Even with the excitement of Hogwarts, it was still a hellish drive. After an hour, they finally made it to King's Cross.

"Hurry, hurry!" Kiara ordered as Harry pulled the trunk out of the car.

"Mum! We still have a half hour!" James protested as he pushed his trunk ahead of the rest of the family as they hurried through the train station. James knew where to go, from when he had gone to see off Victoria and Bulla. After a few minutes, they stopped in front of the pillar to get to the platform.

"There they are!" James turned with a grin to see Uncle Gohan come up with Bardock and the rest of the family. Bardock and Victoria also had carts with their trunks and school things on it. Grampa Goku looked rather unhappy in the suit that grandma Chi-Chi was making him wear. Bardock grinned at James as his owl hooted.

"Well, you're late. Hi dad." Kiara smiled.

"You better not let Quidditch get in front of your responsibilities, Victoria! I still expect top marks on your grades and OWLS, or I'll break your broom." Chi-Chi glared at Victoria.

"Mum! I get it! You already have me reading for hours!" she hissed.

"Don't take that tone with me, young lady." Pan frowned as she watched the exchange.

"I wanna go!" she glared at Gohan.

"Next year." He answered plainly.

"Well, anyway, ladies first?" Gohan gestured at Victoria.

She smiled.

"Alright." She aimed her cart, and then raced towards the pillar, vanishing through. Bardock grinned as he went next with Gohan, both of them vanishing.

"Ready?" James looked up at his dad and grinned.

"Ready." They took off at a run, straight at the platform. They ran straight through, coming out at Platform 9¾. James grinned as he looked up at the Hogwarts Express.

"A true beauty. Never get tired of looking at her." James looked at Uncle Gohan, who seemed to be in his own world as he walked up to the engine and touched it.

"I know I could replace it with a new model that could do the journey in half the time, but I just can't touch the old girl…" Gohan sighed. A loud groan caused James to see Ginny rubbing her head.

"God, he's going to be like this for an hour unless someone stops him." Harry sighed as he pulled out his wand.

"I've got it." Ginny looked at James.

"Let's get your stuff loaded while your dad hexes some sense into my husband." James nodded as he headed towards the Hogwarts Express. A loud girllike scream echoed a minute later, getting some stares.

"Oh look, there's Teddy!" Lily squealed as she rushed off into the crowd. James turned to se Gohan walk up with a snarl on his face and a bit of smoke rising off his robes.

"Not smart to hex your boss." He snarled at a smirking Harry, before picking up James and Bardock's trunks and loading them onto the Hogwarts Express.

"You're as airheaded as your father." Chi-Chi glared at Gohan, who groaned.

"Not so hard for a bumbling excuse of a saiyan!" Vegeta laughed as he walked up with Bulma and Bulla. Gohan snarled at the smaller saiyan.

"Okay. I want you to behave, and write to us." Ginny smirked at Bardock, ignoring Vegeta.

"Yeah! Everyday!" Pan added.

"I'll try, sis." Bardock laughed nervously. Ginny smiled.

"I can't believe you're going to Hogwarts already…" Ginny smiled as she kissed him on the head, causing him to sputter.

"Mum!" he hissed in embarrassment while Victoria snickered.

"You better get candy." Gomen added. Ariana grinned as she skipped up, her hair bright pink. He had apparently ben running back and forth, gawking at the train.

"Candy! Can I have a chocolate frog?" she asked.

"No!" Gohan and Ginny said quickly. Gohan sighed as he looked around.

"I wonder where Piccolo is…" he sighed sadly. Ginny looked at him.

"He's around here somewhere, Gohan. Besides, the boys will see him at Hogwarts."

"James, have fun, but work hard, or you'll fall behind. I want you to do great. Remember what I told you." She kissed him quickly. Bardock laughed while James groaned in embarrassment.

"I want you to keep an eye on them." Gohan smirked at Victoria. She crossed her arms and glared. Ginny narrowed her eyes and glared at her. After a minute, Victoria sighed.

"Fine. But I'm no one's babysitter." Vegeta laughed.

"You sure look like one!" Bulla snickered.

"Just wait until the next Quidditch match! Then, we'll see who's a third class saiyan. After all, if history proves anything, your family always loses to mine. Like father, like daughter." Vegeta quickly turned red with rage.

"What was that? Insolent brat!" he roared. Victoria winked at James. Gohan chuckled as Vegeta continued his rant.

"She really is a Son." He chuckled as he looked at the boys.

"I want you two to work hard. I'm gonna miss you guys." Ginny frowned at her husband.

"You're going to see them at the Sorting Ceremony tonight!" Gohan blinked.

"Oh right!" he grinned. Goku laughed.

"Remember to train!" Half the women glared at him. But, the loud whistle got their attention.

"I will. Bye daddy." Victoria kissed her father, hugged her mother, and climbed onto the Hogwarts Express.

"Remember what I told you, James. And don't forget, the hat takes your choice into account." He gave his son a hug. James then grinned nervously as he climbed onto the Hogwarts Express, Bardock right after him. They waved as the train lurched, and then started moving. James could have sworn that both his mum and Aunt Ginny were wiping tears from their eyes as they waved. Goku had a goofy smile on his face as he waved. James also saw a familiar figure leaning against the wall, far from the other families, cloaked in a white cloak. Piccolo simply looked up and gave a small smirk to both boys, who grinned and waved.

"Bye!" Bardock smirked as he waved. Before they knew it, their families had faded off into the distance. Victoria took off immediately to join her friends in a compartment. She offered to let them join her, but they really weren't interested in listening to "girl talk." Bulla was long gone. off somewhere on the train.

"Let's find a compartment to sit in." Bardock walked ahead, James behind him. James didn't want to admit it, but he felt pretty nervous. Bardock was one of the only familiar faces around, besides Bulla, Victoria, and Marron. Then again, there was also Stacy and Alicia Finnegan, also first years, but he wasn't sure where they were. Then, James stopped as he looked into a compartment and saw a familiar face glancing out the window.

"Bardock, hang on." James knocked on the compartment.

"Hi! Zane, right? Can we sit here?" James asked with a smirk. The boy nodded and smirked.

"Yep. Nice to see you again, Potter." James grinned as he and Bardock walked in and sat down.

"Oh! This is my cousin, Bardock Son. Bardock, this is Zane Walker, the guy I met at Diagon Alley." Zane narrowed his eyes at Bardock.

"Yes… Im familiar with the Son name. My father is familiar with Gohan Son." Bardock frowned.

"Really? What does he do?" Bardock asked. Zane frowned.

"He's an inventor." Bardock grinned.

"Oh! Neat! My dad and sister are inventors. Pan even has her own lab. It's funny when their stuff blows up. Mum always goes ballistic." Bardock laughed while Zane smirked.

"Yes, inventions can usually go like that." He laughed. Then, a knocking at the cabinet made them turn to see a girl standing there with a nervous look on her face. James blinked. She had long black hair, and blue eyes.

"Ummm, excuse me. Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." She asked nervously.

"Sure!" James nodded. The girl smiled in relief as she walked in and sat next to Zane, who frowned as he glanced at her.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"So, what's your name?" Bardock asked.

"I'm Megan, Megan Williams." She introduced.

"I'm James Potter, that's my cousin, Bardock Son. And he's Zane Walker." The girl boggled.

"Wow! Like Gohan Son, the CEO of Saiyan Industries?" she asked.

"That's my dad." Bardock rolled his eyes. Megan squeaked.

"So, what's he like? Does he let you see all his inventions? Like the new SayPhone 6?" she asked with a fascinated look. James sighed.

"Not really."

"So Megan, are you a muggle born?" James asked. She nodded.

"I think so, at least. My dad's a doctor. My mum works at an accounting office, but she really doesn't remember her past life, so she's not sure if she was a witch." She explained, getting confused looks..

"How do she not know if she was a witch?" Zane asked.

"She and my dad met in a muggle hospital, when she was a patient there. She had some type of really bad accident that gave her amnesia. " The boys boggled at her.

"Ouch. That happened to my grandfather when he was a baby. He fell off a cliff. So, what house do you want to go to?" James frowned.

"Maybe I'll be a Gryffindor, or a Ravenclaw. So, what about you, Zane? Are you a muggle born too?" Megan asked curiously. He looked at her.

"Hmph. I'm a pure-blood, like my mother and father." He answered. Megan turned back towards Bardock.

"So Bardock, what's he like? Your dad?" she asked curiously.

"Neat." Then, a tapping made them turn to see the lady with the food kart.

"Anything from the trolly, dears?" she asked.

"Oooh! Can I have a box of Berty Boit Flavored Beans?" Megan asked. James and Bardock grinned as they looked at each other. In total, Bardock and James got a bit of everything, including chocolate frogs.

"Man, if mum could see us now, she'd throw a fit!" Bardock laughed.

"Wow, you guys are hungry." Megan blinked as she watched them scarf down liquorish wands.

"So… every one of these has a different taste?" Megan asked with curiosity as she looked at a box of flavored beans.

"Yep. Some advice, never eat a mouthful of those at once." James shuddered at the memory of mixing a booger one with a dust one.

"Aunt Victoria warned you, dude." Bardock snickered.

"Zane, aren't you hungry?" Megan asked as she picked up a chocolate frog. He shook his head.

"Not really." He answered as he bit a chocolate bar. Megan let out a shocked scream as the frog leaped out of the box. Bardock snatched it out of the air.

"You gotta be quick, or it'll get away." Bardock explained. Then, he stuffed it into his mouth and wiped his hand. Megan frowned as she looked into the box.

"Hey, there's a card!" she blinked. James nodded.

"Yeah, each box has a card in it of a famous person." James explained.

"This one's of Cell!" Megan held out the card, letting the other two look at it. Sure enough, the familiar android was standing in the picture, looking at them and sneered as he crossed his arms. James shivered a little.

"Yep. Baddest guy of them all. Made Voldemort look like a puppy. My dad does not like talking about it. Cell did a lot of bad things to a lot of people. You keep it. Start a collection. I've got this one already." Bardock sighed.

"Thanks!" Megan grinned as she slid the card into her pocket.

"So, Cell, huh? Didn't Mr. Satan kill him a long time ago?" Zane, James, and Bardock started screaming in laugher, much to her confusion.

"Mr. Satan couldn't beat a pygmy puff!" Zane smirked as he wiped a tear from his face.

"You know that his mum's Videl Satan, right?" Bardock asked as he pointed at James. Megan blinked.

"Really?" James gave a nasty glare at Bardock, who simply laughed as he caught another chocolate frog. Megan frowned as she wrestled with her own for a minute, before popping it into her mouth.

"It's weird." She commented after she swallowed.

"You should have seen my sis after I bought a box and opened them all in her room." Bardock snickered. James grinned. That had been hilarious.

"Here, it's a card of my dad. He's a bit more… interesting than you know him." Bardock handed the card to Megan. They ended up launching

"Wow. Your dad's really cool! So… Saiyan Industries is just a front? I loved watching him on the telly, showing off his new gadgets." she asked after reading. Bardock shook his head.

"No, he just uses a robot duplicate most of the time. He also makes two versions of his stuff. The wizarding version, and the muggle version." Megan frowned.

"What's the difference?" Bardock rolled his eyes.

"Muggle version is toned down. For example, SayPhone is a toned version of the Whizphone." Zane was the one to answer.

"How?" Megan asked curiously.

"Don't try asking us, we're not the brains. You should try talking to Bardock's sister Pan." James chuckled, getting a nasty glare from Bardock.

"Oh! I think I saw her in a science magazine! She's really young, but super smart." Bardock glared at Megan.

"Can we forget about my sister for one bloody second?" he hissed.

"Oh, I find your frustration very amusing." Zane grinned. The rest of the trip seemed to fly by, with them talking about all sorts of things, from Quidditch to playing Exploding Snap, which Zane was very good at, to Bardock's chargain. Megan was fascinated by all of it. One fun part was explaining that they were part alien, and showed her their tails.

"So… does it hurt? Feel weird?" Megan asked in fascination as she stared at James's wiggling tail.

"Not really. Kinda like my arm. Plus, it helps with balance and grabbing stuff." James explained.

"That's so cool." Megan smiled.

"Except when he looks at the full moon." Zane muttered.

Then, a tapping made them turn to see Ashley West standing in the doorway, along with two other girls. She was dressed in Hogwarts Robes with a gleaming Slytherin Prefect badge attached.

"Ummmm… hi?" Megan smiled nervously. Ashley looked at her for a minute, before turning towards James.

"Nice to see you again, James." She smiled.

"Hi, Ashley." Bardock smiled nervously. Zane simply looked at her with a curious look.

"Let me introduce my friends. This is Amelia Sharon, and Emma Warren. I just wanted to give you a Hogwarts welcome. And who are these two?" Ashley looked at Zane and Megan.

"I'm Megan Williams. Muggle born." Megan answered.

"Zane Walker. Pureblood." Ashley frowned as she looked back.

"Pleasure. I'm always fond of meeting new students. Like what you see?" they nodded.

"I'm glad to see you looking forward to Hogwarts! I'm sure that we're all going to be great friends, James, no matter where you guys end up." Ashley smiled. They frowned in confusion

"Anyway, I'm truly looking forward to this year, James. I know that we'll all be great friends." Ashley smiled.

"Really, West?" James sighed in relief as Victoria walked up to them. Ashley smiled as she turned to face Victoria.

"Hello, Victoria, good to see you again. Have a nice summer?" she asked with a smile.

"Don't even pull that charm trick, West. Stay the hell away from my nephews." Victoria snarled. Ashley smiled.

"They seem pretty capable of making their own decisions." Victora snarled.

"Don't you have a job to do, Prefect?" she asked as she glared at Ashley. She smiled.

"I could say the same to you, Victoria. See you at the Prefect Carriage." Ashley turned with her friends and left.

"Thanks, Aunt Vi." James smiled. Victoria sighed.

"You've gotta be careful around West, James. She acts nice, but she's always planning something. Who's this?" Victoria looked at Zane and Megan.

"That's Zane Walker, and she's Megan Williams." he introduced.

"Hi!" Megan smiled. Victoria simply chuckled.

"Nice to see you guys already making friends. We're getting close to Hogwarts, so you guys gotta get into your Hogwarts robes." Victoria said. They nodded.

"See you later." James grinned as Victoria walked off down the train. He felt a bead of nervousness hit him. This was going to be an interesting sorting.

**Interesting, right? Where do you think they'll so? Let me know! Read and review! **


	6. The Sorting

**Hey, it's me! Here's the next stop in this new saga! Read and review!**

**Chapter 6**

The Hogwarts Express let out a loud hiss of steam as it entered Hogsmeade Station. James grinned with excitement as he hopped off the train, along with the other students.

"Firs years! All first years, this way!" He smiled at the sight of Hagrid, holding up a lantern. Victoria gave James a small wave as she walked off with the large crowd of Hogwarts students towards the carriages.

"Whoa! That guy's big!" Megan stared up in amazement. Zane snorted.

"There's plenty of people who are bigger." James ignored him.

"All first years, fellew me!" Hagrid called out as he led the small group down a small path leading away from the station

"Good theh see you, James." Hagrid smiled as he looked at James. He smiled. He had met the half giant several times before, usually at holiday and birthday parties.

"Thanks, Hagrid." James smiled.

"Hoe's yer siblings, Bardock?" Bardock rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Ariana's pouting about not being old enough. Lily too." Hagrid laughed.

"She's like her mum." Hagrid laughed as he walked ahead.

"You know him?" Megan asked curiously.

"My parents are old friends." James answered with a smile. They came out of the forest to find themselves on the edge of the Black Lake, in front of a large group of boats. Hogwarts was in the distance, it's lights blinking in the distance. Several whispers of excitement arose as the students gathered on the beach.

"Into the boats!" Hagrid called out. James, Bardock, Megan, and Zane climbed into a boat.

"You know, I've always wondered how Hagrid can stand in one of those boats without sinking." James frowned.

"Obviously charmed." Zane answered. Megan stared at the large castle as they got closer.

"It's so amazing." She breathed in amazement as she stared at the large castle. James had to admit, it was pretty cool. The sky was clear, it was a crescent moon, and the lake was calm, like glass. The castle itself was magnificent, seemingly stretching off into the sky, with thousands of blinking lights. James felt a twinge of nervousness and excitement hit him. It was finally happening. Finally, the magical boat ride ended as they coasted into a cove, where they all disembarked from the boats. Hagrid led them down a path to a small door. Hagrid knocked on it loudly. A minute later, a young man opened the door. James recognized him. Neville Longbottom, another old friend of their parents's, who often showed up during the holidays.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take it from here." Neville nodded at Hagrid. Hagrid turned and headed back up the path.

"Okay, if you'll all follow me." Neville led the group into the castle and up several flights of stairs, stopping in front of a large wooden door.

"Okay. I am Professor Longbottom, Professor of Herbology here at Hogwarts. In a few minutes, you'll go through these doors and start your sorting. While you stay here, we expect you to follow the house rules. Do well, and you earn points for your house. Break the rules, and you'll loose house points. We'll begin in a few minutes." Neville opened the door slightly and walked inside, closing the door behind him. Whispers erupted among the first years immediately. Megan was busy looking around in amazement at her surroundings.

"Well look who it is."

"Long time no see, Potter!" James smirked as he turned to see Stacy and Alicia Finnigan, who were some of his best friends. They looked exactly alike, with long brown hair and black eyes. It was a game that they loved to play on him and plenty of others in his family, making them try to figure out which was which. They also loved pulling practical jokes, much to James's chargain. The only ones who could tell them apart were their mother, Katie, and James's uncles Fred and George.

"Hey Stace." James smirked. The girls laughed.

"I'm Stacy, she's Alicia." Bardock moaned.

"Miserable headache." The girls laughed.

"One that never gets old." Alicia smirked.

"Stacy, Alicia, this is Megan Williams, and that's Zane Walker. Guys, this is Stacy and Alicia Finnigan. We're old friends." Bardock introduced.

"I don't suppose your mother is Katie Finnigan, Flying Professor?" Zane asked with a smile. The two girls nodded.

"How's your mum about you two?" Bardock asked.

"Well, according to her…" Stacy began

"We get no special treatment. And she wishes us the best of luck, no matter where we end up." Alicia finished. Zane laughed. Then, the doors opened, and Neville stepped out.

"We're ready for you now." Neville smiled. Then, he pushed open the large doors, and led the group of first years into the Great Hall. James couldn't help but marvel as he walked down the hall with the other students. The Great Hall looked amazing, with hundreds of glowing candles floating near ceiling. Each of the 4 house tables were full of students. James saw Victoria and Teddy sitting at the Gryffindor Table. She gave him a quick wave and smile. He also saw Uncle Gohan sitting at the Hogwarts table, next to Professor Finnigan. He simply smirked. There was a stool in front of the teacher's table, where the Sorting Hat was sitting.

"That's so cool!" Megan marveled as she stared around the room.

"You haven't seen anything yet." James smirked as they reached the front of the room and gathered around the hat. For a minute, there was silence. Then, that hat began to sing.

"_I may not be a pretty hat, but appearances are not everything, just wait and see. Put me on your head, there's nothing you can hide from me! Try me on, and I'll tell you where you will be! __You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry. You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal to the end! Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil. Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready and brilliant mind,where those of wit and learning will always find their kind. Or perhaps in Slytherin , you'll make your real friends, Those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends. But put them all together, and you will see, we make one unbeatable team! Together, we put old Voldy down, and crazy Cell too! Put us all together, and there's nothing we can't do! So put me on, don't be shy! I may be old, but I'm still the best! After all, I'm the Sorting Hat!" _

Once the hat finished, the hall burst into a round of applause. James and Bardock laughed as they clapped, and Gohan seemed to be holding back laughter as he clapped.

"That was so cool!" Megan grinned.

"Yeah, right? It changes every year." Bardock's smile turned to a frown.

"Zane, you ok?" James frowned as he turned to look at Zane. He was looking at the hat with a strange look on his face. He looked scared.

"Yo! Zane!" Zane blinked as he turned to look at James.

"Huh?" James laughed.

"Nervous, huh? We all are. It's always crazy, wondering where you'll go." Zane smirked.

"My dad's right there. If anyone should be nervous, it's me." Bardock chuckled nervously.

"I suppose." He answered softly. Neville smiled as he stood next to the stool.

"Ok! When I call out your name, come up here onto the stool. Jane Allen!" a little girl with short black hair slowly walked up to the stool, and Neville placed the hat on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat yelled a minute later, causing applause as Neville lifted the hat. Jane hurried to sit at the end of the Ravenclaw Table.

"Jason Collins!" a lanky boy with brown hair went up. A minute later, the hat declared him as a Hufflepuff. James shifted on his feet nervously as Emma Dean was sorted into Slytherin a few minutes later.

"Alicia Finnigan!" Alicia smiled nervously as she walked up to the stool, and gave James a wink as the hat as placed onto her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat roared, getting a roar of applause from the Gryffindor table as Alicia scampered off the stool and rushed to the end of the Gryffindor table, giving her mother a smile. Professor Finnigan seemed to clap louder than most. Then, Stacy was called up, and joined her sister at the Gryffindor table a minute later. James let out a deep breath, shifting nervously. Where would he go? Bardock smirked at him nervously as they watched Emily Johnson get sorted into Ravenclaw. Each sorting made James feel more anxious. He blinked as Allison Pennington was sorted into Slytherin.

"James Potter!" James gulped as the hall went silent and went into whispers. Bardock nudged him in the back. James gulped as he nervously walked up and sat on the stool. Gohan gave James a smile, and Victoria waved. At the Slytherin table, Ashley West gave James a sweet smile. Then, Neville dropped the hat on, and everything else seemed to die away.

"Ahhhh, another Potter." James blinked at the voice.

"_You're unique, James Potter. You have a deep sense of loyalty, and I can tell you're brave as well, just like your mother and father. You're willing to stand up for others as well. All excellent qualities of a Gryffindor, although Hufflepuff would also suit you."_ James gulped.

"I want… I want to prove myself. That I'm a great fighter like the rest of my family." James said softly. The Hat laughed.

"I can see your hidden potential, James. It's deep down, hidden, much like that of your uncle. That power will reveal itself, in time. You have cunning as well, a desire to prove who you are. Slytherin would pave the way for your hidden potential." James frowned at that.

"I don't know… I want to be able to push myself. I can't even transform into a super saiyan." James anwered.

"Hmmm… now I see. Yes, I see where you'll be best, where you'll find your potential! GRYFFINDOR!" James let out a long breath as Neville lifted the hat. The hall burst into cheers and applause, especially from the Gryffindor table. Victoria and Teddy had gigantic grins on their faces, clapping loudly. James grinned as he walked to the table, and sat at the end, next to Victoria. He was a Gryffindor after all. Gohan had a huge grin on his face as he clapped, pride on his face.

"Ha! We got a Potter!" Emily laughed as she gave Petra a high five. Neville rolled his eyes as he waited for the applause to stop, before reading the next name. James watched as Janice Porter was sorted into Ravenclaw, Thomas Richardson into Slytherin, and Rick Sallen into Gryffindor. Then, Bardock's name was called. James watched with a bit of nervousness and anticipation as he watched his cousin climb up the steps. Neville then placed the hat on his head.

"_Well well, the son of Gohan."_ Bardock blinked.

"Ummmm… hi." The voice laughed.

"_I remember when I sorted your father. He was difficult indeed. He possessed qualities that fit each of the houses. You, however, are different than him. I can tell." _Bardock gulped.

"Really?" Bardock asked.

"_Yes. You're not as brilliant as your father, but you possess an impressive loyalty to your family and friends, much like he did. I also sense an incredible potential inside you, waiting for the opportunity to show itself. You want to prove yourself. But to who, I might wonder? Your father? Your family? Or to yourself?"_ Bardock gulped.

"I… don't know. I just want to prove that…" He answered.

"_Now I see where'll you fit. Where you can fufill to your fullest potential."_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James let out a whoop as the hat was lifted off Bardock's head, who had an immense look of relief on his face. Gohan laughed and clapped as he watched his son hop off the stool and joined James at the Gryffindor table. He raised his glass slightly and took a gulp. Bardock smiled. After a few more names, Megan and Zane were the only two left. Megan's name was called first. She walked up to the platform with a nervous look on her face. Neville placed the hat on her head, and a few minutes ticked by. Then, the hat finally spoke.

"GRFFINDOR!" James and Bardock cheered and clapped as the hat was lifted off Megan's head. She walked to the table and sat next to James.

"That was tough. Hat kept saying that I had true potential in Slytherin, but I told him that I wasn't like that. I'm not like those guys. They're jerks." Megan snarled.

"No arguments here, Williams" Jennifer laughed.

"Zane Walker!" James watched as the blonde boy walked up to the stool and sat on it. Neville placed the hat onto his head. James frowned. Then, he blinked. He could have sworn that he saw a flash of purple static flicker around Zane.

"Did you see that?" James hissed. Bardock frowned.

"See what?" he asked.

"Purple lightning?" Bardock shook his head.

"I didn't see anything like that." James frowned as he shook his head. Must have been his imagination. Another minute passed, and the hat still hadn't announced a decision.

"Never seen the hat take this long." Teddy whispered.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat suddenly roared. James and the other Gryffindors cheered as they clapped. Neville lifted the hat off Zane, who had a smile on his face as he strode to sit next to Bardock, still beaming.

"You took your sweet time." Bardock joked. Zane laughed.

"I simply had an interesting conversation with the hat. Thought that I had an interesting future in Hufflepuff, or untapped potential in Slytherin. No way. I'm a pureblood, but I'm not a psychotic radical. Either Ravenclaw or Gryffiindor for me." Victoria's friends roared in laughter.

"Not bad. You sure we're not related?" Emily joked. Zane rolled his eyes. The chatter quickly subsided as McGonagall rose from her chair and stood in front of the podium.

"Good evening, everyone! It's wonderful to see all these familiar faces again, as well as some new ones. We have several new staffing changes. The first, allow me to introduce Emily Brown, who will be taking over History of Magic. Some of you may know that Professor Brown is a renowned historian in magical history, and the author of the Alyssa Jones novels. She's looking forward to being your professor. She is also here to study the past of this fine institution." Professor Brown stood and waved with a smile, getting applause. James blinked. She looked to be in her 30s, brunette hair, blue eyes, and a smile. She was pretty.

"Finally, a professor who knows what she's teaching! No more goblin rebellions!" Victoria sighed in relief. A chorus of agreement rose from the rest of the table, if not the hall.

"I love her books. Maybe she'll sign them." Jennifer gushed.

"Thank you, Professor. I'm looking forward to being your teacher this year, all of you. I also plan to be exploring the castle to unravel the history since our founders built it over a thousand years ago. After talking with the Headmistress, I'll be running a volunteer program that you can sign up for to help me in my work here for house points, helping me study areas of the castle and the grounds." That got excited whispers from the students.

"That's amazing!" Petra whispered with excitement.

"If you have questions, you can talk to Professor Brown later. Also here to replace Professor Son as Professor of Energy Manipulation is… Piccolo." The green Namekian rose, getting a nervous round of light clapping. Gohan was one of those clapping loudly.

"I'll be brief. I don't accept any slackers. You will be pushed beyond your limits, to make you all stronger. Just because your war is over, does not mean you can slack off! The Minister here can attest to how… successful my training is." Piccolo looked at Gohan, getting laughter from the students.

"You succeed, or you fail. You all will attend my class… no matter how skill you are at manipulating energy. You will succeed… or you will fail." James could have sworn Piccolo looked at him when he said that. Piccolo then sat down. A minute later a bit of applause rose again, quickly dying out.

"I wonder how they talked him into coming. I guess big bro had something to do with it." Victoria chuckled. Victoire smirked as she looked at her cousin.

"Of course you think that."

"Before we begin our delicious meal, we have some word from our Minister of Magic, Gohan Son." A round of applause erupted as Gohan rose and stepped to the podium, along with several cheers.

"Thank you, Professor, thank you. I never get tired of coming here, and not just for the tasty food. I wont keep you long. I remember how hungry I used to be sitting at the table." Gohan paused to allow for the laughter.

"And, to the muggle-borns here, yes, I am that same Gohan Son who runs Saiyan Industries, one of my many side businesses to enrich both the muggle world and the wizarding world with new advancements. As I'm sure you've figured out, I'm not just some lazy CEO." Gohan chuckled as he waited for the laughter to fade.

"As Minister of Magic, it is my job to ensure the protection of the Wizarding World and all of those within it. I am very happy to see how we've all flourished in this new era of peace that we worked so hard to earn. I'm happy to see you all working hard, and hope to see more from all of you. Hogwarts certainly has changed in some way, but Hogwarts still has that lovely feeling. I'm even more happy to see how house unity has improved since my own school days. But, I digress! I'm starving, so… let's eat!" Gohan laughed as he flicked his wand. Then, plates full of food popped up on the table, getting cheers. Bardock grinned as he tore into the food. The rest of the dinner went very well, with everyone eating to their heart's content. Another hilarious scene was when the ghosts appeared and flew around the hall, freaking out Megan and the other muggle borns.

"Crazy, right?" Teddy joked. Megan stared at Nearly Headless Nick floated past her.

"Why do they call him nearly headless?" she whispered.

"Do no ask." Victoria said quickly.

"Hello! It's nice to meet you." James turned to see a ghost girl floating behind him. She looked to be a first year, had a Ravenclaw Robe on, and short black hair.

"I'm April." She introduced with a smile.

"James." He answered.

"Yeah. Your cousin kinda looks like his dad. It was nice meeting you!" April laughed as she flew to join the Grey Lady.

"Ummm… who was that?" James asked Victoria. She sighed.

"That's April Thompson. She was a first year at Hogwarts who was killed at the end of the TriWizard Tournament by Cell. She's quite nice, actually. Hangs out with Myrtle in the bathroom and in the Ravenclaw Common Room." Victoria answered

"You guys eat a lot." Megan stared as Bardock gulped a wing. James chomped down on a steak.

"You get used to it." Teddy chuckled as Victoria downed a glass of pumpkin juice in one gulp. After the dinner ended, Gohan took his leave, promising to tell the rest of the family how the Sorting had went. Needless to say, everyone felt stuffed.

"First years, follow us." Teddy called out as he and Victoria stood at the hall exit. Bardock and James joined the group of first years and followed them out. Victoria gave James a small smile as she led them down the hall.

"I'm Victoria Son, and he's Teddy Lupin. We're the prefects here. We'll show you where the Gryffindor Common Room is. Oh, and you lot need to keep an eye out for…" Victoria was cut off as a water balloon hit her in the face.

"Monkeys! Wet monkeys! Hiya Vicky!" Peeves laughed as he flew above them, hurling water balloons into the group of first years, causing shocked yells and screams.

"PEEVES! Don't make me get the headmistress!" Teddy roared as he covered his face. Peeves laughed as Victoria wiped her face.

"Oooh, I'm so scared, wolfie! Do the monkeys want a banana?" Peeves laughed as he dangled a banana out in front of him.

"Peeves, you have five seconds before I call the Headmistress. Or… maybe I should call my big brother. I'm sure Gohan's still here in the castle." Victoria smiled. Peeves seemed to shudder.

"Whatever! I'm going for the birdies next!" Peeves laughed as he flew down the hallway.

"And that would be Peeves, the school Poltergeist." Victoria sighed as she wiped her face clean.

"Still as silly as ever. Everyone okay?" Teddy asked.

"Just soaked." Megan sighed.

"Scourgify!" Victoria pointed her wand, drying Megan's robes. Zane sighed.

"Miserable poltergeist." Victoria laughed.

"Believe me, he can do way worse sometimes. The stairs are this way. Victoria and Teddy led them out to the stairs.

"Keep an eye on them. They love changing." Victoria sighed. They led the group up the stairs, to the Gryffindor Portrait, pointing out things along the way. Victroia marveled at the moving paintings.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Dranius." Victoria said. The portrait swung open, and they were led into the Gryffindor common Room. James grinned in excitement.

"Okay. Boys dorms are on your left, girls, on your right. Boys, a hint of advice, do not try to go to the girl's dorms. There's a jinx that will turn the stairs into a slide and slam you into the ground. Your things have already been brought up." Teddy smirked. James smiled as he headed upt to the dorms with Bardock and Zane.

"Call the window seat." Bardock grinned as he hopped onto one of the beds. Zane shrugged as he picked a bed. James met his other bunkmates, Rick Clarkson and Sean Richards. The minute he hit his bed, he was out cold.

**Great sorting, right? Read and review!**


	7. First Day of Class

**Hi! Sorry that I haven't been writing, got caught up with stuff. Enjoy this next chapter! Review!**

**Chapter 7**

James let out a laugh as he soared above the clouds, the wind whipping across his face. Laughter made him turn to see Lucy, rose, and Pan flying alongside him, laughing and twirling through the sky.

"Wake up!" James let out a startled shout as he plummeted from the sky, heading straight for the ground. He screamed as he sat up in bed, panting.

"Well, about time!" James stared at Bardock and Zane, standing at the foot of his bed, already dressed in Hogwarts robes.

"Though he'd never wake up." Zane laughed.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" James sputtered as he climbed out of bed.

"Well… everyone else is heading down to breakfast. Figured that we'd wake you up so you don't miss the chow. Megan and the others are wondering where the heck you are." Bardock laughed. James sputtered as he raced to his trunk and pulled out his robes.

"And you guys didn't wake me up?" James sputtered. Bardock laughed.

"Hey, Stace suggested that I put some Weasley's Itch Madness powder in your bed. I'm being kind." Zane chuckled as he looked at Bardock.

"I'm starting to wonder if you inherited your father's sadism." Zane frowned. Bardock laughed as they walked out, leaving James pulling on his robe.

"Not bad, Zane." Ten minutes later, James raced into the Great Hall and plopped next to Megan.

"Thanks for the wake up call." He said sarcastically as he glared at his cousin. Bardock simply smirked at him as he ate a mouthful of scrambled eggs. Megan laughed.

"I've been the victim of bad ones, trust me." She smiled.

"Nice timing. McGonagall's handing out schedules now." Zane said. James rolled his eyes as he took his from McGonagall and read it over.

"Hey look, we've got History of Magic with the Ravenclaws today." James smiled.

"And potions with the Slytherins! Damn you, Dende!" Bardock moaned, getting laughter from the other Gryffindors.

"Come on, Bardock. It's not like when our parents came here, with Snape being a gigantic git to everyone. Slughorn's really nice. I'm a member of the Slug Club." Victoria smiled as she sipped a glass of orange juice. Bardock simply snorted.

"Looks like we'll have Piccolo on Thursday with the Hufflepuffs." Megan read curiously. She looked at Bardock with a curious look.

"What's he like? Piccolo? He's not… mean, is he?" she asked as she glanced at the teachers table. Victoria, Bardock and James frowned and stared at each other.

"Errr… it depends." Bardock frowned.

"He's tough, but he's actually nice, once you get to know him. He's not really a social kind of guy. And I've known him my whole life." Victoria added.

"Just stay on his good side, and you'll be fine. Just don't piss him off." James shrugged. Megan nodded.

"I expected more from the legendary King Piccolo." Zane snickered. James could have sworn that Piccolo glanced at them for a minute before looking back at his drink. Teddy snickered as he and Victoria traded glances. Then, a screech made them look up to see a swarm of owls fly into the room, dropping letters and packages to students. James held his hands out, and a letter plopped into it.

"Looks like sis knows about your sorting." Victoria smirked as James opened the letter.

"_Dear James. Congratulations on your sorting, your Uncle Gohan told everyone. We're all proud that you and Bardock have been sorted into Gryffindor. Your dad and Uncle Ron are pretty happy about it. They went out with Gohan and had a party last night. Albus and Lily say hello, and want you to write to them every day. Lucy and Rose send their congrats as well, and say they're looking forward to their sortings next year. Gradma Chi-Chi and Molly seems pretty proud, and your great-grandfather sends his congratulations. I hope that Victoria is keeping an eye on you. I heard that you've already made some new friends too, but remember to keep your eye on your studies. Believe me, we'll know if you're misbehaving. Love, mum."_ Victoria chuckled as she lowered her own letter.

"I love my aunt. She does the funniest stuff." Victoria snickered. After finishing their meal, James, Bardock, Zane, and Megan took off for their first class. Needless to say… they got lost.

"I told you we shouldn't have listened to that ghost! I really wish you had gotten Uncle Harry's map!" Bardock snarled as they climbed up a flight of stairs. James glared at his cousin.

"Can we save it for later? We've got five minutes left before we're late." Megan interrupted. They stopped in front of the door to History of Magic and pushed it open, revealing the classroom. Most of the students were already sitting down, and talking among themselves. James gulped in embarrassment as he sat next to Stacy, who simply smirked at him.

"Got lost, Potter?" she smirked at him. He simply grumbled.

The chattering quickly died down as Professor Brown strode in.

"Well, looks like we're all here. I'm Professor Brown, your History of Magic Teacher. I know what you've heard about this class, and let me be clear. This isn't anything like when Binns taught. This year, we're going to learn actual history. And, to those of you who brought your Alyssa Jones novels, I'll sign them after class. And no, I will not be revealing any details about the Curse of King Ameron." Several students groaned as they slid books back into their bags.

"Okay! Today, we're going to start diving into the medieval era, around the founding of Hogwarts." James had to admit, she did a really great job teaching. Before he knew it, the class had ended.

"For homework, I want you to write a roll of parchment on the territory wars of Camelot. I want you all to read ahead, so we can begin going into the Wizarding Saiyan War." Several students lined up in front of her desk as the class emptied. She smiled at James as he left.

"That was amazing! I felt like I was listening to an adventure story!" Megan beamed.

"I heard she's been all around the world!" Stacy Finnigan added.

"She seems interested in you, James." Megan added. Zane laughed.

"What do you expect? His family made a ton of history. He's the great descendent of Baxban and Raganok!" Zane smirked. Bardock gulped as he shoved his hands into his robes.

"That's not exactly a proud part of our family history. Anyway, my sister loves those books. She wont stop talking about this teacher. Rose too." Bardock muttered.

"That's because your sister is a braniac, Dumbo." Alicia snickered. Bardock gritted his teeth.

"You're no genius yourself." He snarled. James snickered. Everyone knew that Bardock's sister was a genius.

"Shut it!" Bardock muttered. Zane laughed.

"So, ready to brew potions?" he asked with a smirk. James shrugged. Finding the potions lab was actually not as hard as it was to find History of Magic. The small group hurried into the classroom and found their seats. Slughorn walked in with a smile on his face as he looked around at all the students.

"Welcome, all of you, to Potions! I consider potions to not be a skill, but an art that anyone is capable of learning. In here, you will earn points based on skill. Today, we'll be brewing the Sharin potion. Do any of you know it?" Slughorn looked around before picking a blonde Slytherin girl.

"It's used to care for stomachaches." She answered. He nodded.

"Very good! They're popular in the hospital wing, especially when the elves serve spicy food." Slughorn rubbed his own stomach and frowned, before quickly resuming his cheerful manner.

"So! Your challenge today is to complete this potion. Whoever gets it right first, will earn forty points for their house." Slughorn announced, getting whispers among the students.

"You can find the ingredients for your potion on page six of your books. Let's begin." Slughorn smiled. Immediately, the students pulled open their books and started working.

"Ummmm… it says three beans, right?" Megan frowned as she squinted at the book.

Slughrn beamed as he walked up to the desk where James and Megan were working on their potion.

"Ah! Mr. Potter, welcome! I'm glad to see you!" Slughorn beamed. James gulped nervously as several Slytherins snickered.

"Thanks, Professor Slughorn." James frowned. James had met Slughorn a few times before when he was younger, usually during large parties and gatherings. Slughorn had always seemed like a jolly friendly man. Although, there was a rumor through the family that Slughorn had a slight grudge against his Uncle Goten, supposedly for setting off some kind of practical joke in the Slytherin Common Room.

"I saw great things from your father and grandmother, Mr. Potter I hope to see great things from you, young man!" Slughorn grinned before looking at Bardock, who was working with Alicia.

"Ahh, Mr. Son! I hope you're as skilled as your aunt and father at potions, and not as… eccentric as your uncle." Slughorn frowned as he nervously looked at Alicia.

"Miss Finnigan… I do hope that you didn't inherit your father's clumsiness. Poor man burned his eyebrows off three different times in 6th year." Stacy sighed.

"Yeah. He ends up in St Mungos a lot." Slughorn chuckled as he walked over to a pair of Slytherins. Bardock sighed as he waved his hand in over the potion, blowing away the smoke.

"Ummm… is it supposed to turn red?" Alicia asked curiously.

"No, it should be blue." Bardock yelped as smoke shot into his face. James wasn't doing much better, giving a shocked yell as a bean nailed him in the head.

"Sorry! Shot away the second I tried to cut it!" Megan gulped with the knife in her hand.

"Let me try." James frowned as he took the knife from Megan and tried to cut down. The bean bounced away from him, and the knife plunged into the table. James gulped as he pulled it out and wiped it.

"Ummmm… here." James said quickly as he handed it to Megan. He glanced over at Zane and Stacy, who seemed to be doing well. Zane held a bean in his hand over the pot and crushed it, dripping the juice into the cauldron. When the class had ended, Zane and Stacy had won. Slughorn beamed as he looked into their cauldron.

"Excellent job, you two! I think I could eat a Mexican Nightmare chili, and be fine with one sip! Madame Pompry will be pleased indeed! I look forward to telling your mother about this, Miss Finnigan. Forty points to Gryffindor!" The Gryffindors grinned while the Slytherins groaned. Zane grinned as they walked out of potions.

"How'd you do it?" James asked as he turned to look at Zane. He smirked.

"My mother. She makes potions as a hobby, really good. Sells them to Saint Mungos and other places for extra money. Been watching her ever since I was little. I leaned a couple of things from her." Zane answered with a smirk.

"Well, great job, Zane! You got us forty points! Looks like we've got a potions master!" James grinned as they headed to the Great Hall for lunch. The rest of the day went well, and they were tired as they climbed the stairs towards the Gryffndor portrait.

"Clabberton!" James said, causing the fat lady to smile and swing open.

"James, Bardock, there you are!" they turned to see Victoria wave at them from the couch.

"What's up, aunt Vi?" Bardock asked.

"I wanted you to meet someone. Hey Bobby!" A buff boy walked over from the fireplace. James blinked. He seemed to be a year older than Victoria, with short blonde hair and a buff build.

"So, you're Vi's cousins, Im Robbie, Robbie Flanner. Captain of the Gryffindor Qudditch Team. Keeper." James blinked.

"Hi." He said as he shook the boy's hand.

"I heard that you beat Briefs in that Quidditch Match over the summer. She says you've got real talent… and a nice broom." Victoria smirked.

"Thanks." James answered.

"I wanna see you at tryouts at tryouts next week. You too, Son. We're taking that cup back from Ravenclaw!" He grinned as he walked over to a group of friends.

"He can be a little… overzealous at times." Victoria sighed. Zane laughed as he plopped onto the couch.

"So, a Potter as Seeker. Very original." James rolled his eyes.

"Very funny, Zane." Zane chuckled as he popped open a book.

"Just lightning the mood!" James rolled his eyes.

"Come on, James. He's just brooding about last years's loss. " James smirked as he headed for the dormitories.

"This should be fun." He said.

**Enjoy? Next, flying lessons and hell from Piccolo! Read and Review!**


	8. Piccolo's Training Style

**Hi! Now that we're back on track, this story will be heating up! Review!**

**Chapter 7**

"Nice try, James!" James snarled as he charged at Bardock again, trading blows with his cousin. After a few days of books and work, they had snuck off one night to train in the Forbidden Forest. James gritted his teeth as he took several leaps back and swung out with his feet, knocking Bardock onto his back. James followed up with a kick, sending Bardock flying into a tree. Bardock winched as he sat up, rubbing his head.

"Nice shot." James smirked as Bardock's hand glowed.

"My turn." Then, he fired a yellow blast straight at James. He countered with a blue blast of his own, cancelling them out. Both boys roared as they powered up and charged each other, slamming into each other and dueling with a series of powerful punches and kicks. Neither boy seemed able to beat the other. After several minutes, they leaped back. James panted as he wiped sweat from his head. Bardock smirked as he wiped a drop of blood from his mouth.

"Not bad! I see that dad's been working with you guys." The boys whirled to see Victoria, sitting on a tree stump, dressed in a turtle gi with a smirk on her face. Her hair was lying loose behind her.

"Aunt Vi?" Bardock sputtered.

"What are you doing here?" James asked. Victoria smirked.

"Being a prefect, and keeping an eye on you. You guys are pretty good. But… you've got far to go. Besides, you guys have flying lessons tomorrow." Victoria frowned. James frowned.

"Hey Aunt Vi… how did you become a super saiyan?" Victoria frowned as she looked at the boys.

"Still can't do it, huh?" they shook their heads. She sighed.

"Well, you guys should be happy that we're not living in a time where you need to. It's not exactly a walk in the park. It takes a lot of concentration and effort. It took Gohan a lot to master it, and don't even get me started on dad and Vegeta!" She sighed.

"But you did it! And so did Bulla, Uncle Goten and Trunks! And you did it when you were a third year! Goten did it when he was seven!" Victoria sighed.

"Look, it wasn't easy for me. The key is to first look inside yourself. You have to concentrate, and find that one thing that you gather strength from." Victoria took a deep breath and clenched her fists.

"And then, you have to take that thing… and bring it out. Release it all!" Victoria let out a hiss as a golden flash enveloped the area. When the light faded, Victoria was surrounded by a golden aura, and her hair glowed gold. With another breath, she turned back to normal.

"And that's how you do it. And that's only the first level! Don't even get me started on the second level. It's a very tricky process. Push yourselves too hard, and you'll kill yourself." James gulped.

"Now, get back to your dormitories, both of you. I don't want Filch catching either of you. He's got enough grudges against our family already." Victoria muttered. Then, she frowned and whirled to look behind her, into the dark forest.

"Something wrong, Aunt Vi?" She frowned as she stepped towards the clearing edge.

"I'm… not sure. I think we're… being watched." Her hand glowed as she took another step. Then, the bush shook… and a bird flew out of it.

"Very good, Aunt Vi. You found Lord Birdie." James snickered. Bardock laughed as Victoria glared at him.

"Come on, I gotta drop you off at the dorms and rejoin Teddy for patrol." James snickered as she led him and Bardock towards the castle.

"Don't say I told you so when you're dead tired tomorrow." Victoria smirked.

**The Next Day…**

James yawned as he stood next to Zane and Megan on the Quidditch Pitch. They were having their first flying class today.

"Tired, Potter?" Zane smirked. James blinked as he glared at Zane and rubbed his eyes. Stacy and Alicia snickered as they stood next to their own brooms.

"No." Zane snickered as Professor Bell strode onto the field.

"Good afternoon, everyone! Welcome to flying lessons. Now, I know that some of you are probably planning to try out for your respective house teams, but that doesn't mean squat to me. I don't care who you are or what you can do. Here, we go over the basics and the fundamentals of flying. Oh, and to those of you who can use ki flying, save it for Piccolo. Here, we're learning how to use brooms. And, I want no fooling around! Are we all clear?" Professor Bell looked at her daughters.

"Of course, mum!" Stacy grinned.

"We'll be little angels." Alicia added, getting snickers from the other students. Professor Bell rolled her eyes.

"I don't want any smack. There is nothing that any of you can do that can surprise me. I've seen it all. I've met aliens, robots, psychotic androids, everything." she frowned as she looked around the class. Without missing a beat, she continued.

"Okay. The first step in flying is to first wield the broom. Place your hand over your broom, and say up."

"Up!" James's broom flew straight up into his palm. Bardock grinned as his broom did the same thing. Many of the students, such as Zane, Alicia, and Stacy, were able to do it flawlessly. Others, such as Megan, had some difficulty.

"Up!" Megan yelled, but her broom seemed to bobble around her feet. Finally, she reached down fast and snatched it up, clenching it with a red face. Katie rolled her eyes.

"You can't treat your broom like a tool. It has to be an expansion of yourself, just like your wand. You have to feel it before you can ride it. Otherwise, it'll buck you off and send you flying. Ask Professor Longbottom about that, he'll know better than anyone." Katie let out a laugh before continuing.

"Anyway, hop on your brooms, float for a moment, and come back down." Megan was not happy as they walked out of the Quidditch Pitch after the class ended.

"I hate brooms!" she hissed.

"Just because your broom threw you off, does not make you a bad flier." James tried to sympathize.

"How about when her broom wacked her in the face?" Zane let out a chuckle. After a delicious lunch, they headed to the Forbidden Forest for Piccolo's first class with the Hufflepuffs.

"So, we got old Piccolo next, huh?" Bardock asked. James smirked as they walked towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where a large group of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were already standing near Hagrid's hut. Many of them were already gossiping about Piccolo.

"I heard that this guy trained Gohan Son himself!" a Hufflepuff girl with short black hair whispered.

"I heard he's a little… nuts." Another Hufflepuff added.

"Enough!" Piccolo's voice roared, causing everyone to shut up and stare upwards to see the Namekian floating above them. James gulped a bit as Piccolo floated to the ground. He had heard stories about Piccolo when he was little.

"Now, listen up! I don't care who you are or what you can do! And I don't care if you've studied at Tien or Yamcha's school. I don't care who your parents are, either! You're all starting from scratch! Don't expect the easy treatment." Piccolo snarled as he looked around.

"So… what? Are you going to show us how to make ki?" Fiona Bennet, a Gryffindor girl with long blonde hair, asked nervously. Piccolo smirked.

"That's not until second year." He answered, getting shocked looks and angry yells.

"Then what are we doing?" Eric Flin-Fletchly yelled. Piccolo smiled as he held his arms out. Then, a puff of smoke shot out of Piccolo's hands. When it faded, there were two boxes in Piccolo's hands.

"You can't use your full power until your body is prepared to handle it. If you push yourself too far without being properly trained for it, you'll destroy yourself." Piccolo frowned as he looked around, letting his words sink in.

"Boys on the left, girls, right." Piccolo barked as he dropped the boxes, letting them hit the ground with a large thud. James glanced inside to see gis inside. They were basically plain. They were similar to the ones that Grampa Goku wore, except these were grey, and had a Hogwarts insignia on the side and back.

"Hurry up and change! I want you back here in ten minutes!" Piccolo barked. James frowned as he grabbed his and lifted it. He binked as he looked down at it.

'Hey, these weigh a ton!" Megan gasped as she struggled to hold hers. Many other students yelled the same thing as they struggled to lift the clothing.

"Weighted training gear!" Bardock looked up with realization.

"Hmph. This is the first step to building yourselves into real warriors. Now… HURRY UP!" everyone sprinted towards the castle. Ten minutes later, they trogged back out, many of them stiffly and awkwardly.

"I can barely move." Megan grunted as they stood around Hagrid's hut. Piccolo laughed as he glared at the students.

"Quit your whining. There's only thirty pounds combined on those outfits." Megan let out a shocked squeak.

"I wanted fifty, but the Ministry wouldn't allow it. Had these custom designed from Saiyan Industries." Piccolo chuckled.

"This is bloody insane! All the bad guys are dead! Who's left to fight?" Trenton Waller yelled. Zane frowned as he looked at the boy with curiosity, and James whistled nervously. The class watched nervously as Piccolo stepped up to the boy.

"Are they now? I've seen the bad guys die over and over again, but still come back, raring for more action. Want to know how many times Cell died?" Piccolo asked with a smirk. Trenton gulped.

"I'm good." He gulped. Piccolo smirked.

"Good. Now, to get you lot warmed up… ten laps, around the grounds!" Piccolo barked, getting shocked yells.

"And I'd hurry up if I were you. If you're still out here after nightfall, I'm handing you over to Filch." Piccolo smiled.

"Unbelievable!" Megan groaned as they climbed the steps to the Gryffindor Portrait several hours later, winching with every step. Needless to say, it had been exhausting, and everyone was tired and sore beyond belief. They had barely managed to finish in time for dinner. Piccolo was clever, having provided James and Bardock with custom weighted suits over three hundred pounds, a "gift" from Bardock's dad.

Even Zane looked tired as they stepped in front of the portrait. Not to mention, as homework, Piccolo had everyone wearing ten pound arm and leg bands.

"Draconus!" Zane said.

"Hurry in, dears. You all look like you could use a good rest." They stepped into the common room. Most people had gone to bed by now, although some were still up. Victoria looked up from her game of Wizards chess with Petra and let out a low whistle.

"Ay yi yi, looks like Piccolo worked you guys over." She chuckled

"Forget looks, I can smell it. Phew!" Petra winched as she held her nose.

"He made us run ten laps around the castle wearing sixty pounds!" Megan hissed as she fell back on a chair. Victoria chuckled.

"Not bad. My robes are weighed with a hundred pounds. Not to mention Gohan did the same when he was your age. I think he still does it, actually. Marron and Bulla do it." Victoria smirked as she leaned back.

"I remember having to swim ten laps in the Black Lake while Vegeta fired ki blasts at us in my third year." Petra shivered. Victoria grinned.

"Marron said that when her dad was a kid, Master Roshi had him and dad deliver milk on an island wearing weighed turtle shells." James frowned.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Megan said curiously.

"Try doing it while being chased by dinosaurs." Megan squeaked.

"You do have to respect their teachings. Their techniques gave them the edge to win. It's actually a very impressive technique to strengthen one's physical endurance. You have to give the Turtle house credit." Zane commented.

"You seem to have an extended knowledge of martial arts, Zane." Petra looked at him curiously.

"Hmph. I was a student at the Crane school when I was younger." Zane answered.

"Oh. Were you one of Tien's students? I spent a summer at Yamcha's school myself." Petra asked. James frowned. After the war had ended, Tien and Yamcha had each revived their respective schools, turning them into martial arts academies. Many students at Hogwarts attended the schools over the summer.

"Not really. I just studied the techniques." Zane shrugged.

"I still wanna see you at tryouts tomorrow, James. You too, Bardock." Bardock groaned. Petra snickered.

"Alright. I really need a nap." James sighed as he headed towards his dormitory.

"More like a bath." Petra added. James was out cold the second he hit the bed. He failed to notice a figure observing him with curiosity.

_"Impressive… James's endurance and skills are formidable indeed. He's not as strong as his uncle, but still. You will be a formidable opponent indeed. Don't get me started on Bardock. It will be a fight to remember!"_ The figure smiled as it's eyes glittered.

**Who is that figure? Next chapter, Quidditch tryouts! Will they get in? Read and review!**


	9. Quidditch Tryouts!

**Hey, it's me! Here's the next chapter of this exciting saga! Read and review!**

**Chapter 8**

James panted as he ran alongside Bardock while holding his broom.

"If we miss the tryouts, Vi's going to kill us!" Bardock panted as they ran onto the Quidditch pitch, where a large group of students were standing in a circle. It was a pretty windy day, with cold winds whipping across the pitch, flapping everyone's robes.

"We're not late, are we?" James asked. A fifth year smirked as he looked at James.

"We're just starting, actually." He said.

"HEY!" The group quickly shut up as Robert stormed onto the field with Victoria next to him, both dressed in Gryffindor Quidditch robes.

"Geez, he must still be storming about last years loss." Emily Roberts whispered to her friends, who giggled.

"Or maybe it's because the other house teams are watching the competition." Stacy Jackson added. James frowned as he looked up. Sure enough, several clusters of students were in the stands, watching. There was a small group of Ravenclaws in the stands, Bulla among them, cland in blue robes. There was also a group of Slytherins, standing out in their green cluster. James blinked as he saw Ashley West sitting among them. She looked at him and gave him a playful smile. James shuddered as he blushed. Even the hufflepuffs were here. Marron leaned on the rails lazily as she dangled her legs off the edge. But of course, there were plenty of Gryffindors in the stands. Megan was sitting next to Zane, who had a bored look on his face. She waved at James. Stacy and Alicia simply rolled their eyes as they leaned back. James was surprised that neither of them was trying out this year.

"Actually, I think Marron is here from the Hospital wing to make sure none of us breaks our necks." Victoria smiled.

Bardock chuckled, snapping James out of his daze.

"Looks like your already getting the girls, cuz." He joked as he nodded towards Ashley. James rolled his eyes.

"Shut it." James countered.

"If any of you are here to goof off, get the hell off this pitch! These are tryouts!" A few members of the group muttered as they walked off the pitch.

"Alright then! Let me be clear! Even if you were on the team last year, that doesn't mean that you get a spot last year! And I don't care if you have a relative on the team! Here, skill gets you the spot!" Victoria winked at James, rolling her eyes.

"Your girlfriend keeping her spot?" a blonde girl yelled at Robert. He hissed as he balled his hand into a fist.

"I can handle myself fine, Tiffany. You want my spot? Come get it." Victoria smiled as she leaned on her broom, getting whistles from both the group and stands.

"We're doing this in sections! First, we'll be doing the chasers. Second, the beaters. Finally, we'll finish with the seekers. You got it?" he barked. Robert smirked as he turned to look at Victoria.

"The chest?" she smiled as she handed it to him.

"Thanks, babe." He pecked Victoria on the cheek as he took the chest, getting cat whistles. He rolled his eyes as he pulled the Quaffle out of the box.

"Listen up! If you're not here for chaser, I want you off the field for now."

"Guess I'm first." Bardock smirked as he gripped his broom.

"Good luck." James smiled as he walked off the field, leaving Bardock and ten others, including Victoria.

"Okay! For the chasers, the challenge is this. The first three of you who can score fifty points against me will be the new chasers. You all clear?" After receiving nods, he mounted his broom. The others mounted their brooms and floated up into the air.

"Vi, strap up your cousin." Victoria nodded as she pulled a yellow band from her robes.

"Here, Bardock." Bardock nodded as he took it and attached it to his wrist, winching as the band glowed yellow.

"Yeah, it's unpleasant, but they wont us play otherwise. School rules." Vi shrugged. Bardock nodded as he mounted his broom and flew into the air. James had to admit, it was quite a show. The players were like planes, diving and shooting for the Quaffle. Robert was like a wall, able to block almost everything. Victoria was the first to complete the challenge, going through the others like a top, able to get the Quaffle past Robert by the merest of inches.

Bardock was the second. He wasn't as graceful as Victoria, but he managed to make his way through the fray and snag the Quaffle out of the other players's hands, using his smaller size to his advantage to weave through the crowd and hurl the Quaffle like a rocket, shooting past Robert's hands. The third was Petra, sailing to the ground with a smile on her face.

"Looks like we're teammates, Bardock." Petra flashed a smile, ignoring the yells of protests from the loosing applicants.

"Shut it, all of you! They earned their spots fair and square! You got a problem with it, talk to me later!" the others stormed off the field, muttering curse words under their breath. James ginned as Bardock and Victoria sat next to him.

"Nice job, guys!" he grinned. She smirked as she pulled off the ki restraint.

"Most don't get it. It's like a dance waving in between the cracks to get to the goal. That's how it is to me, at least." She shrugged.

"Does dad know you're dating that guy?" Bardock asked with a smirk. She narrowed her eyes.

"It's none of his buisness." She stated. She turned and watched the beater tryout. It was actually quite basic. There were five people tying out for beaters. The challenge was that Robert released several flying dummies and the bludgers. The first two people who could take out a dummy got the spot.

"I thought Quidditch was about teamwork. Your boyfriend seems to doing it so everyone is a one man show." James frowned. Victoria sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"It is. Robert just likes to make sure that everyone can handle themselves on their own as well as in a team. You never now when your teammate might get knocked out of a match." Victoria was interrupted by a loud cheer from the pitch as

the players descended to the pitch.

"Looks like it's over. I think Alice kept her spot." Victoria smiled as she waved at Alice, who whooped as she swung her beater bat through the air. Sure enough, Alice was one of the new beaters, along with a 4th year girl, Emily Wood.

"Oh, I know her! Her dad's Oliver Wood! Used to play for Puddlemere United! She'll be a great beater." Vi smirked. Then, Robert blew the whistle.

"Looks like you're up, James." Victoria smiled as she handed a ki restraint to James. James nodded, shuddering nervously as he raced down the stands, racing onto the pitch. Megan smiled and waved. James smiled weakly as he waved back. There were four other people who were standing beside him, all older than him. They looked at him with a curious and amused expression on their grinned as he reached into the

"Alright. Listen up! Challenge is blunt and simple! First of you to catch this, gets the spot. Got it?" Then, Robert hurled the snitch into the air.

"What are you lot waiting for?" he asked with a smile. James blinked, and then leaped on his broom and shot into the air.

"This is harder than it looks." James frowned as he flew through the air, looking for the snitch. It had been ten minutes, and yet no one seemed to have seen it yet.

"Really, guys! You're making us look bad!" Robert roared as he floated in front of the goalposts. James gritted his teeth as he flew around the pitch once again. Then, as he turned to look back at his friends, he saw a golden flash zip by Megan's head.

"The snitch!" James grinned as he shot forward.

"He sees it." Victoria smiled. James shot through the air, keeping his eye on the snitch. Even though his powers were cut off, he could still keep track of the snitch as it zoomed in front of him, ignoring the yells of the others. Then, as he reached out with his hand, his broom bucked. James yelled as he twirled through the air, landing hard on the pitch. Bardock yelped. James groaned as he blinked several minutes later, regaining consciousness to see Marron standing over him, surrounded by a small crowd. Marron sighed.

"Really? You banged your head a bit, but you should be alright. Pay up, Bulla." Marron laughed as she helped James to his feet.

"Oi vey." Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Ummm, guys?" James grinned as he held his hand out, opening it to reveal the snitch, getting both gasps and cheers.

"Does this mean I get the spot?" he grinned with a goofy smile. Victoria laughed as she turned to look at Robert, who coasted to the ground with a smile.

"I must admit, Mr Potter, this brings back some fond memories. Your father was in here almost every other Quidditch game, for one thing or another. You too, Mr. Son. Your father was always in here, always sporting the worse wounds I've ever seen in my lifetime. I always wondered how he came back from those battles with those monsters. Nice to see you again, Bardock." Madame Pompry chuckled as she looked over James's head. After tryouts had ended, Marron had brough James to the hospital wing to get a quick lookover from Madame Pompry. His family was allowed to be in, letting Victoria and Bardock in.

"Me? I don't remember you." Bardock frowned. She chuckled.

"You were born here. Your mother and father were watching your uncle in the Quidditch final, when your mother went into labor. Brought her straight here. Took thirteen hours, but you came through. Never seen those two more proud when when I placed you into your mother's arms. Your father was bragging about how you'd be a Gryffindor since Gryffindor won the final. Seems he was right." She chuckled as she looked at Marron.

"You were right, my dear, just a bump to the head. You'll be fine, Mr Potter. Just drink this, and the throbbing should fade." Marron chuckled as James drank an orange potion.

"I've seen it all, Miss Pompry. Grew up with the Z fighters." Marron chuckled as she ruffled through the potions. James frowned as he looked around. Based on what he had heard, the wing had recived many renovations. Now, there was state of the art equipment in the room, such as several shelves full of potions, and several healing chambers.

"We only use those for the really serious injuries. I'm learning a few tricks from Dende, but I'm not there yet." James frowned.

"I would very much like to not see you again, Mr. Potter." James nodded as he hopped off the bed and left the wind with Bardock and Victoria.

"Looks like we're on the team!" Bardock grinned. Victoria chuckled.

"Congrats, you two earned it. Although, I am a little suspicious about what happened to your broom. It just went crazy." Victoria muttered as they climbed up a flight of stairs.

"Wait, you think someone cursed it? Like what Voldemort did to my dad in first year?" James asked curiously.

"Possibly. There's a lot of people who'd be scared to see a Potter as seeker." Bardock laughed.

"You're paranoid, Aunt Vi! No one's that nut's over Quidditch." Bardock frowned.

"I wouldn't put it past some people. Like Ashley."

"Really, Victoria? You think so little of me?" they turned to see Ashley sitting on a bench, reading a potions book.

"I wouldn't put it past you, West! Afraid James will be a better seeker than you?" Victoria snarled. She laughed as she stood up and closed her book.

"I wanted to give my congratulations to the both of you for making the team. I'm looking forward to playing against you. It should be a fun year. And I did not hex your broom, James." Ashley smiled as she held her hand out. James frowned, but shook it. Victoria hissed as she clenched her fists.

"See you in Slughorn'c class, Vi." Ashley smiled as she walked off down the hallway.

"Come on!" Victoria hissed as they reached the portrait.

"Cornelius!" the fat lady nodded. They stepped in to get laughed and cheers.

"There's our new seeker! Congrats." Teddy grinned as he raised a glass of butterbeer.

"Looks like we're teammates." Petra smiled as she gulped a glass of butterbeer and flashed Bardock a smile. Robert grinned as he slapped James on the back.

"The cup is ours! Ravenclaw and Slytherin are going down!" he roared, getting cheers from the common room.

"Are you okay?" Megan asked as she sat up from her chair with Zane.

"He's fine. Potters are used to taking falls at Quidditch." Zane grinned.

"Very funny." James rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you guys try out?" Bardock asked Stacy and Alicia, who were finishing some transfiguration homework.

"We're not Potters." Stacy smirked.

"We'll be going out next year." Alicia added.

"This year is going to be a blast. I've got the best players in the room. Robert grinned as he kissed Victoria, getting whistles and cat calls. James and Bardock whistled nervously.

"Oi! Get a room!" Alice called out with a grin. Petra chuckled as she clinked glasses with Teddy.

"Look, I'm not in the mood, guys." Victoria sighed as she climbed up the stairs to the girl's dorm.

"She got pissed off when Ashley gave us a congrats. She thinks she cursed my broom." James said, getting low whistles and uncomfortable looks.

"What is the story with Ashley and Victoria?" Teddy gulped.

"That's not something you should dig into, James." Petra said softly.

"You can't trust her, James. She seems nice and pretty, but that girl's not all smiles on the inside. Vi learned that the hard way." Jennifer added.

"Why?" Bardock asked. Petra sighed as she looked at Teddy.

"Look, Ashley's one of those rightwing purists." Alice added.

"What's a Purist?" Megan asked.

"A group that thinks that Bardock's dad tainted the Ministry of Magic and ruined it. You know, made it a shadow of it's former self. They want to see the Ministry brought back to it's former glory." Alice explained.

"Seriously? My dad's ten times the Minister that Fudge was!" Ted shrugged.

"Some people don't see it that way. They want to see a proper leader as minister. A pureblood who can restore the old ways. Just a bunch of political activists." Petra shrugged.

"You're making them sound worse than that." Bardock frowned.

"Look, just be careful of Ashley. Don't let those looks get into your head." Robert crossed his arms.

"Got it." James whistled nervously.

"Excellent! Alright, our first match is against Slytherin, next month! We start practicing tomorrow!" Robert grinned as he walked up towards the dorms.

"Oy! Get ready for your body to ache like hell." Alice laughed.

"I can hardly wait." James replied.

**Like? This story's going to speed up more and more! Review!**


	10. Transformation Blues

**Hey, it's me! Here's the next chapter in this exciting saga! Read and review!**

**Chapter 9**

Needless to say, James quickly fell into the hang of things at Hogwarts. Jennifer had not been kidding about the intense Quidditch practices. Robert worked them ever chance he got, no matter what the weather. It certainly took a lot out of James and Bardock, even after they took their ki restraints off. They also had to deal with Piccolo's training, which now consisted of curling exercises, such as thirty push-ups while wearing 40 pound weights. There were some bright moments, though. He got a letter from his dad, congratulating him for making the team, although his mum was worried about how he had already managed to injure himself. He hadn't seen Victoria much, besides in the common room or with her friends. She still believed that Ashley West jinxed James, although most people disagreed, including Zane, who simply passed it off as a rivalry between a Gryffindor and a Slytherin.

Before James knew it, a month had gone by, and he found himself practically frustrated one day in Transfiguration, when Professor Marxis had them transfiguring feathers into cups.

"Nothing's happening." Megan frowned as she looked at James.

"I can see that!" James groaned as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Trouble, Mr. Potter?" James groaned as he looked up to see Professor Marxis looking at him curiously. Marxis was actually young, similar to Professor Brown. He had a mess of black hair and buff arms, but a friendly face.

"Just not doing anything. Frivilius!" James pointed his wand. But nothing happened.

"Swish and flick, Mr. Potter. I suppose you're like your uncle in that regard. Can't transfigure to save his life. Funny, I always thought that you saiyans were all about transforming." Marxis joked. James groaned while Zane laughed.

"Swish and flick, Mr. Potter." Marxis gave James a wink before walking over to two Hufflepuffs.

"Why does everyone seem to know your relatives?" Megan asked curiously. Zane laughed as he transfigured his feather perfectly.

"Simple. There's such large age gaps between Bardock's dad and his siblings that everytime one graduates, another starts. There's always a Son at Hogwarts." Zane chuckled.

"That's not true. My mum is one year older than Uncle Gohan." James protested.

"You know what I mean. Your dad is 18 years older than your aunt." Zane chuckled.

"Oh, my grandmum is crazy. You should hear when she and Aunt Vi start screaming at each other. Better than TV." Bardock snickered.

"You guys are lucky to have so many relatives. All I have arezane laughed. some annoying cousins on my dad's side, and no one had any idea if my mum has any relatives." Megan shrugged as she tried the spell. All she succeeded in doing was creating a feathery cup. Zane snickered as she held the cup in confusion, before sneezing loudly.

"Oi! That's what happens when you don't flick the wrist sharply enough! Nice job, Walker." James groaned as he stared back at his cup.

"You gotta appreciate the irony. You can't transfigurate jack!" Zane snickered as they walked out transfiguration.

"Are you done?" James rolled his eyes.

"Just laughing at the irony. I mean, you saiyans transform a lot." Megan looked at James curiously as they walked through the courtyard towards the Great Hall for lunch.

"Really?" James muttered in frustration.

"I believe he turns his hair gold and becomes way more powerful. Those golden warriors from the Cell Games? Kid was Bardock's dad." Megan stared at Bardock in amazement.

"Whoa! I loved watching those clips off youtube! Can you really transform?" Megan asked curiously.

"I… can't." Now Zane looked at Bardock in curiosity.

"Can't? I figured all you saiyans could go gold." James groaned in annoyance.

"Well, we can't, ok? We never needed to do it, so we never did. Alrgitht?" Zane rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"So, onto other buisness! The first Quidditch match is next week, Gryffindor vs Slytherin! You excited? Your aunt ready to clobber West? I've always heard that Gryffindor/Slytherin matches are the most bloody!" Zane grinned in excitement as they sat at the Gryffindor table.

"Thanks, Zane." James replied dryly.

"Come on, I've got a bet with Stacy going!" Zane laughed as he picked up a chicken wing. James muttered as they started eating lunch.

"I don't think that I'm ever going to get used to that." Megan gaped as she watched James and Bardock chomp down on their food.

"That, Miss Williams, is a very true statement. And I've been eating with the Son family since I was in diapers." Teddy laughed as he sat next to Megan.

"That's rich from you, wolf boy." Petra chuckled as she gulped a glass of water.

"I'm just looking forward to watching you guys kick Slytherin's ass." Teddy smirked.

"You bet your ass we will." Victoria smirked as she sat next to Jennifer and ate a chicken wing. That night, James sighed as he at in the Forbidden Forest.

"Figured I'd find you here." James sighed as he turned to see Bardock sitting on a tree branch.

"Not now, I'm not in the mood." Bardock chuckled as he floated onto the ground. James ignored him.

"This about Transfiguration?" James shook his head.

"Ahh, come on. We'll get it, eventually. Would you rather go ape?" James shuddered at that particular memory.

"Point taken. Mum was pissed." James shuddered. Bardock laughed.

"You smashed all of Lily's dolls, I think she was the one who was pissed. And I think Aunt Kiara was more pissed at Uncle Goten than you for that little incident."

"I wouldn't worry about that." Both boys whirled to see a purple blast fly out of the trees and shoot straight towards them. They let out shocked yells as they leaped away. The blast shot into the trees and exploded, leaving a crater. Both of them whirled to see a cloaked figure vanish into the trees.

"Who… what… was that?" James blinked. Bardock shrugged.

"Let me get this straight, someone attacked you?" Megan gaped at James and Bardock. They hadn't stuck around after that little incident. They gathered their friends the next day and told them what had happened. Needless to say, they were a little surprised.

"I wonder who it was?" Petra frowned as she planted her feet on a table.

"It's gotta be West." Victoria muttered, getting groans in the common room.

"Give it up, Vi! She can't make ki blasts like the one they described!" Teddy snarled as he looked at her.

"Hmph. Then who was it?" Alice countered. Megan frowned as she pulled out a deck of cards.

"Maybe it's one of these guys! What about… General Morbius?" Megan suggested as she held out a card.

"Dead. Cho Chang set him on fire and threw him into an abyss during the Battle of Hogwarts. It's in the new Hogwarts, A History

"They never found a body." Megan countered. Zane shrugged.

"You gotta admit, guy was a badass. Basically Gohan Son without the selfmoral and restraint. Plus, the swords, guns, and mask looked nice." Zane answered.

"Well, there wasn't anything left of Cell or Frieza either, but no one thinks they're still alive." Zane smirked.

"It sounded more like a guy." Bardock added.

"You should tell a teacher! Tell McGonagall!" Petra frowned.

"Enough, guys." They turned to see Robert sit down next to Victoria and slung his arm around her shoulder. They all stared at him with wonder and amazement.

"I thought you'd freak out because someone tried to take out our seeker and one of our chasers." Petra blinked curiously. Robert laughed.

"It was obviously some Slytherin punk who's afraid that they're going to loose against us next week. If anything, this is a good thing. They're scared of getting their arse kicked." Robert laughed.

"So, let's show them that we're not afraid, eh? Let's kick Slytherin's arse!" Robert grinned, getting laughter and cheers as a response. James grinned. He was more excited for next week's quidditch match more than ever.

**Who was that guy? Next chapter, the Quidditch match you've all waited for, Slytherin vs Gryffindor! Read and review!**


End file.
